


Truth Be Told

by A_Loser_I_Guess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cross is a dick, Dream is a dick, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Error needs a hug, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone sucks, Fluff, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Ink is kind of a dick, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Verbal Abuse, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Loser_I_Guess/pseuds/A_Loser_I_Guess
Summary: Ink wasn't one to be held up by emotions, despite what others think. He didn't have a soul, he went through his daily life with his vials. Until he met Error, at first when they fought Ink just wanted to get rid of this nuisance, but Error made Ink feel something. Something real, not authentic. So he wants Error, there is no substitute for how Error makes him feel. Although someone in the dark might also have their eyes on Error, the god of Negativity. Error has a bad feeling something is going to happen he won't like, but he doesn't know whatSo I posted this story on Wattpad so the first 11 chapters are already done and I finally got my Archive account today so I posted those today. I hope you enjoy the book!
Relationships: Error x Blue, Error x Nightmare, Horror x Dust, Ink x ERROR, Red x Classic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Desparity

I fell down through the portal I had created, falling down on the white floor and gazing upon the white abyss as it never ended. White, just white filled my vision as I looked into the nothingness called the Antivoid, it was always empty except for the occasional souls that littered the sky joined by puppets of past sans that I had dusted. Though now there was more than just white, red, crimson to be more specific, it pooled on the floor and stained anything in its path. I didn’t know where it came from and at this point, I have been in this situation so much that I don’t care. I attempted to extend my right arm to lift myself up but soon realized that it had been broken in the battle I had just come out of, misery tore through my soul as I recalled the events that had just passed. 

Dream, the god of positivity, had shot his arrows through me as I dodged, my ex-prisoner, and who I had considered a friend for a while had attempted to cut through my soul but I was able to lift him up from the sky and smash him into a nearby wall. I felt guilty doing so, it hurt more than the arrows sticking out of my back, and through my ribs, this was a cycle. A new Au gets created I go to destroy it, I am faced with Dream and Blue, with some other san’s sometimes, who is there to stop me. I delete the au while they wish for my death and I make my way to the prison of white, I collapse on the floor and bleed, waiting for my injuries to heal. Another au gets created, I say good enough to my wounds and go, repeat. 

No, I don’t want to pass out this time. I had thought to myself as I used my left arm and pushed myself up and off the ground, putting all of my weight on my knees and breathing heavily. I tried hard to not pass out but it’s inevitable, rinse, wash, repeat. Now my visions blacked as I felt my blood paint my face as my head landed on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt...disturbed? Normally I would only awaken if another au had been created but I wasn’t getting that painful clench in my soul, no, someone was disturbing me. I gaze over to take in my surroundings, my mind still fuzzy and I felt dizzy while looking around, and there. I saw the disturbance, a skeleton, another sans. This woke me up, I left out of my position, not caring about my injuries was my downfall as blood spattered all over the floor due to my sudden movement opening my wounds. I screamed as I fell back onto the floor, I put my arms around my waist to try and ease the pain, yet it didn’t come, glitched surrounded me as tears pricked my eyes. I was pathetic, this Sans was watching as I, Error the God of Destruction, withered on the floor in pain and glitched. 

Soon I couldn’t even see the blackness of my eyelids(?), just the word Error, Error, Error, Error, Error. I crashed, all of it came tumbling down again, it always does, this was out of routine and I hated it. No Sans except for Nightmare has been here before and that was sons ago. I don’t know who this person was and I crashed because of it, the slices in my bones that caused my pain but the emotion of self-loathing and despair was too much. I froze completely, this was always uncomfortable, I couldn’t see anything or hear anything, just me and my thoughts. Me with my worst enemy.

20%

50%

60%

80%

Have to stay calm, I don’t want to crash again. 

90%

100%

Reboot complete

I opened my eyes and quickly moved away from the person that sat next to my crashing corpse. I looked at them with wide eye sockets and tears pricking my eyes. Who was this? I had never seen them before, I have gone through every single Au and have never come across a sans that looks like this one. I back up slowly, I don’t know this sans, I don’t know their abilities or who they are. What do they want? How did they get here? Their eyes were blank as they looked at me, their faces showing no emotions. A thick tension filled the empty void but it was cut for he spoke. His empty expression lifting into a soft happy one, his mouth curved slightly into a smile.

“Hi, my names Ink. You are Error,right?”

—————————————————————————————————————

Wowifnduebfjd a cliffhangerrrrr so orriggiginnaaalal. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are actually interested in this series. If you have any questions I can explain to them because this multiverse is different. So I can either make a whole page where I give background information on some characters or I can just wait till you guys figure it out. Either way, have a nice day and I hope I will see you soon ;0


	2. Nostalgia

Third Person Pov

“Hi my name is Ink, you are Error right?”

______________________________________  
The skeleton in front of the destroyer had said, a smile plastered on his face and his eye sockets gleaming with stars. He wasn’t from outertale , no. He didn’t belong to an Au, he was the cause of Error’s misery. The black skeleton looked at Ink with wide eyes, his eyes showing distrust as he examined the crouching skeleton. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was terrified.

“Hello? Anyone there?” The skeleton jokes as he got into a more comfortable position, sitting down and crossing his legs. He was near the pool of red that had formed but he was not touching it. He didn’t seem to even notice it was there, he had a brown scarf on that made itself comfortable on the floor as it was too long to stay above and on the skeleton. Vials were strapped across his chest, each one empty and having a heart shaped cap on. A backpack was thatched to his back, it was shut but seemed full, there was dried ink on it as well as paint, it littered the backpack with no remorse. He was still staring, it made the Destroyer uneasy.

“HoW dId yOu GeT hEre?” The force of destruction finally spoke out, he was clearly perplexed on how this skeleton was able to make portals but he had never met said skeleton. It shook him to the core, he didn’t know who this ‘Ink’ was and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He was sure that Ink was ere to either see the destroyer, or he was new to this game and stumbled here by accident. Though something did seem familiar to him, he felt like he met this ‘Ink’ before, though he couldn’t place where. It is hard after all to scroll through eons of memories.

“Get here? I made a portal with paint but enough of me, what about you? Why are you here in this place alone? Why are you so battered up? Do you want help?” Ink had questioned, he quickly took off his backpack and opened it. It landed on the pile of blood that was right next him but he didn’t notice the stains of blood on his knee caps and on the bottom of his backpack, he shuffled through it throwing some things away that didn’t seem relevant to what he was looking for, Error was still frozen in place staring in confusion.

No one had ever tried to help him, sometimes Nightmare did when he was in his gang but not before mocking him and calling him weak. This Ink was too helpful it reminded him of Blue,the sweet innocent Blue who manipulated Error and who now hates him, so was Ink here to manipulate him as well? Or give him a false sense of security? Either way Error was not letting his guard down, so for now, he will keep quiet and observe, hopeful that this sans was here to be friends, but deep down he knew that no one wants to be.

“Ah Ha! Here are some supplies!” He exclaimed, holding up a first aid kit and some bandages as well as a bottle of jelly like liquid. He gazed over to Error but frowned,”Huh? Are you okay?” He tilted his head. Error stayed silent, his gaze filled with distrust, he held the side of his arms and held himself in a hug as he silently glared at the positive aura in front of him. He was so focused on the enemy in front of him that he didn’t register the fact that blood was spewing out of his cuts and wounds. His dark hoodie becoming darker in the holes that were made by the arrows Dream had shot through him, he pushed away the pain and hid his wounds miserably. It made Ink wonder why Error was doing this, but he knew. 

“Well of course you aren’t okay, you are bleeding everywhere. Come on, I gotta patch you up!” Ink had said, a wide grin spread across his face as he scorched forward holding the gel bottle and first aid kit. His backpack fell on the floor as it had nothing to lean on, it made a variety of noises, glass, solid, some rattles. Error, being caught off guard, threw himself backwards, he threw his arm forward and dispelled his strings, yanking Ink away from him.

“G-GeT aWaY fRoM Me!” His soul pounded in his chest, it shook with pain as he used the last of his magic, throwing his strings with his broken arm had been a stupid move on his part and he was going to suffer because of it. Him throwing his arm out suddenly had further cracked it and a snap rang through the empty abyss. Error screamed in pain as he doubled over and held his arm, this was idiotic. He had been through this for so long and he is screaming and crying over a broken arm? He was so pathetic. The magic dispersed and Ink fell on the ground with a thump, he was sprawled out, the first aid kit in his right hand while his left was empty, the container somewhere. He slowly sat up and looked at Error, rubbing the back of his head.

“O-Oh sorry! I guess I scared you, I didn’t mean too. I really am sorry, but we have too clean that arm up.” Ink had said, his eyes being blank and face holding no emotions. Error hated this, he hated not understanding what was happening, he hated pity, he hated having emotions, he hated living. All of this was repetitive, everybody hated him and no one liked him. This skeleton was new to this game so he might as well make this quick, explain to Ink that I am a monster and that I dust and kill everything. Error lifted his head up, his eyes showing a glint if sadness and despair which caught Ink off guard.

“L-LIsTen, I dOnT kNow wHo yOu aRe oR whAt yOu aRe DoInG hERe. YoU kNoW mY nAmE bUt nOt mE oBviOuSlY, I dEstRoY aU’s, I kIlL aNyBoDy I mEet. SO lEAvE. B-BefOrE yOu HaTe mE tOo,” Error had said, he had meant to sound tough but it came out as defeated instead of laced with malice. His eyes sockets showed emptiness and confusion. He didn’t know why this skeleton was here and he didn’t know why he had stayed, he didn’t understand why this ‘Ink’ wants to heal me not hurt me.

He doesn’t seem like he hates me which is impossible knowing that I am the worst of the worst. “ WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!? RUN AWAY FROM THE FREAK!” Error cried, tears falling on the ground, glitches surrounded as he was lost in my thoughts. Footsteps were coming towards him and he excepted a blow, but not for Inkto sit in front of him with a smile on his face.

“I’m still here because I care, you aren’t a freak. You don’t want to kill anybody, we just met but I know you, I can see through you and how you are hurting. I want to help.” Ink smiled, he hoped this would work, he hoped Error wouldn’t recognize him, he had finally built the stage and he was going to perform forever, he just needed Error isolated. Ink smiled tilting his head, he opened the first aid kit that was in his hand and crouched in front of Error. Error was frozen with shock, nobody, not even blue, said something like this, nobody had reassured him that he wasn’t a freak. It felt like a pain was lifted from his soul.

“...I-I wiLl lET yOu hElP mE wIth mY wOundS, nOtHing mOrE…” Error glitched out saying, he wanted Ink to stay but he wont. This is going to be a one time thing, he is probably just wearing a wire or some other thing that would cause Error to spiral further into depression but Error didn’t care. It was so nice to finally have a genuine compliment given to him and reassurance. Though this didn’t make any questions go away from his mind, after all, some skeleton had dropped from the sky and is now offering a destroyer some help.

“Hm, that seems fair! Though I will be staying with you until they heal, aight!?” Ink started, finger gunning Error who frowned and slightly nodded his head. Ink started pulling stuff out of the first aid kit and then Error realized what this would mean for him. Contact. Contact with another being. Error started glitching out more and hyperventilating. Ink took notice and knew what was happening but decided to play dumb. “A-Are you okay?” Ink stuttered, he didn’t mean to but at least that added some legitimacy to his question. He hated seeing Error like this, but he at least could fix it for once in the past countless eons. 

“N...N….N...No...” Not stuttering, just being frozen in place was annoying to Error, he felt like everyone was bored of him and just wanted him to finish up, it was like playing hangman. Once, while he was in Nightmares gang he froze and when he was finally able to move, he noticed the gang had started a poker game, they found his secret stash of money and gambled it,and had hid his hoodie in the oven baked inside of a cake. It was only 30 minutes but it made Error feel like a weakling and that feeling didn’t falter over the years.

“W-What should I do?” Ink exclaimed, worry in his voice, his face contorting to a one of concern, his eyes even changed which fascinated Error. Of course Ink knew what Error was going to say, but he had to play the innocent and naive card. Ink honestly found it cute when Error froze, and true it might be messed up when the other can’t control it but eh, Ink can’t care so what does it matter.

“J-J…j…j….ju….just….sta…..st….s...stay…..s….S...St….StilL…” Error whimpered out, this was also painful for him. Though it wasn’t unbearable he still felt like an idiot, making Ink wait on him when he was helping him. Having to be taken care of because of his stupid phobia, He decided to just focus on what to do to help Ink in this process. Maybe let Ink show him how to heal or something, Error was desperate to find something to distract him from this situation. Black faded around his vision as he felt dizzy, the blood was spewing out again and he neglected it, it was only a matter of time before he was going to pass out. He did his best to resist the urge to sleep but it took him to darkness anyway.  
______________________________________

Ink looked at Error as he layer sideways on the floor, his eye sockets closed and his glitches dwindling down into nothing. He dropped his facade and sighed, rubbing his skull, of course he knew Error was going to pass out, he was losing blood. Ink wanted to repair the wounds before he did so, after all Ink wanted to converse with Error, become his friend. It was the only thing he cared about without his vials, and he was going to pursue it, his phone buzzed from inside his backpack but he ignored it, opening the first aid kit he took some disinfectant wiped and some bandages.

Ink carefully pushed Error onto his back, so he was facing the infinite whiteness above. Ink Blushed slightly at his sleeping face, he was never this close before but he shook his head and started to take off Errors hoodie very carefully, he folded it up and out I next to his backpack.Ink grabbed a few disinfectant wipes, they were clearly soaked in alcohol and Ink knew these hurt like hell but it helps avoid disinfection, it’s in the name after all. Ink slowly grazed the wipes over the slices in Error’s bone, Error winced slightly on contact but didn’t stir other than that, Ink continued this with Errors legs and other arm, as well as a few cracks on Errors face.

Ink threw away the bloodied wipes and lifted up Errors shirt, finding broken ribs. He grimaced and sighed miserably, he let go of Errors shirt, letting it fall down on his chest once again.He rubbed both of his hands together and put the forwards, making sure they touched as he released some magic and put some into Error, making sure that he was giving the correct amount. The slices in Error’s bones started to slowly close up and take their original form, the wounds were so deep Ink couldn’t heal them all the way, but he succeeded in healing most. Ink was exhausted but grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around the old wounds. Knowing that they will still bleed and that this will help avoid infection and help with being sore.

Ink stretched, he yawned and cracked his knuckles and neck. Looking over at his backpack and how blood stained it was he huffed and picked it up, throwing it to the side and out of the puddle, it thunked on the ground with some items falling out. Ink didn’t care he wanted sleep, and he would get sleep. He sat next to Error and laid down, not close but about 4 feet apart, knowing that Error’s haphephobia won't trigger at this distance. Ink smiled to himself, the play will begin very soon and it won’t end.

______________________________________  
Oh boi! 2300 words! That a lot of words! But I enjoyed making this and I hope you enjoyed it too :D There will soon be some more explanation on what's happening but for now the text above me is all you get >:0


	3. Vulnerablity

Ink woke up with a groan, his head aches and him being in the antivoid wasn't helping. He was the god of creation, he will always have the urge to create but he must force it down right now. He has to perform his plan perfectly or everything will fall apart, he sat up and crossed his legs. Error was still a few feet away from him, still passed out but he was now on his side, despite his previous hatred for the destroyer, Ink had noticed something. He felt things around Error without the vials, at first he thought it was because Error was able to increase the use of his magic, increase his emotions and how much magic flowed through Ink.

Yet during a previous fight with the glitch, Error had ripped off Inks belt with his strings and thrown it aside, Ink of course, tried to get it back but Error keep the belt away from him. It tuned into a sort of monkey in the middle, Ink trying to get his belt back and Error watching with amusement. During this event though, Ink felt annoyance towards Error, that caused him to freeze and wonder if he actually had a soul. He tried to summon it but nothing happened. Still no soul, but emotions? None of it made sense and Ink stood there puzzled and perplexed while Error got bored and threw Ink his belt back and left, Ink quickly left not wanting to be in the torn down Au. 

After that event Ink was determined to see what happened, he looked at the Au and its code, wondering if anything triggered anything for him. Yes it didn’t make sense but Ink was desperate, he wanted to feel so he would do anything to do so. He soon experimented with the Destroyer, he watched him to normal things (while not wearing his belt) and still felt emotions like if the belt were there. It perplexed him and he was tempted to tell Dream, but that was not such a good idea, for one Dream hated Error with a passion and Ink saw the way Dream looked at him when Ink would laugh or pull pranks. Ink though didn’t feel anything around Dream, Dream was someone he had to become friends with to help him do his job.

He had to help Dream with his brother, Dream had to help him with Error. Dream, such a naive person yet so determined, Ink was becoming weary of him. Dream had a crush on Ink so he wanted to learn more about him, including digging into Inks past which annoyed Ink, Dream was now almost always on him while Ink just wanted to see why Error made him feel. Though it is helpful to have Dream around, Dream is a major influencer, whatever he says or do, lots of AU’s follow, it might be because Dream is the god of positivity and helps everyone he can but nonetheless whatever Ink wants AU’s to think he just has to tell Dream and he will do such.

Inks pocket buzzed loudly, Error shifted in his sleep and Ink panicked. He quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. He got up and slowly moved away from Error, not wanting to wake him up or disturb him. Error needed sleep and time to heal, and Ink wanted to give him that. Not to mention he would get suspicious if Ink was on a call with Dream, Ink succeeded in making Dream hate Error, so Dream showed no mercy when attacking Error. Ink hated it but it was part of his plan.

“Hello, Ink?” Dream’s voice filled the white abyss, his voice was almost crystal clear and it was supposed to be except the Anti void didn’t have the best connection, who knew? 

“Hey Dream! What’s up?” Ink said, his face blank but his voice happy and cheerful. He didn’t want to waste energy making expressions when Dream couldn’t see him. It was a waste of time and Ink hated it. Ink looked over at Error just to make sure he was still asleep and he was. Ink sighed a breath of relief and focused on the call once again.

“Ink I felt brother’s presence in a copy of Swapfell, negativity is strong there so I avoid it but now it's stronger than ever. I think Brother is up to something, can you meet me there? I have a bad feeling…” The worry was evident in the voice on the other side of the screen, Dream was emotional when it came to his brother. Although it was his fault that Nightmare was pushed into eating the apple, Ink admired how Dream tried to help Nightmare even though Nightmare did not want to change Dream did not give up. 

“Just him? Is there any other presences? Why do you think he would be in Swapfell?” Nightmare always had someone with him when he went out, whether it be one member of his gang or all of them, he is never alone when he goes out. So for Ink go hear that Nightmare was out alone confused him, not to mention that Nightmare didn’t have any business in Swapfell.

“I’m not sure if there are people with him, it is likely but I can’t say for certain. The negativity cloaks me from feeling anything and if I try I get sick. Swapfell is too full of negativity. And I’m not sure why he is in Swapfell, he might be trying to get Swapfell Sans to join his gang, but I am very sure he has tried it before and Rasberry had denied it.” That’s right, Nightmare has visited AU’s and offered for other sans to join his gang but most of them declined, including Swapfell. So what was he doing there? Ink was curious but he didn’t want to leave Error alone.

This might turn into a fight situation and might take a few days to resolve, Error was bound to wake up before then. Though he couldn’t just leave Dream hanging after all, Ink wouldn’t have an excuse, his headache increased but he had to go with Dream. He would leave a note for Error and then go, it wasn’t the best choice and he would rather stay with Error, but he had to have Dream on his side.

“Huh, okay I will be over there soon! Let’s go to Hotland, if Nightmare is there trying to convince Rasberry to join his gang then he would most likely be in Snowden. I will be there soon!” He went over to pick up his backpack but it was soake in blood, he groaned to himself. He should have been more careful, he went over to it and shuffled through the pile, grabbing a small paintbrush and a bottle of paint. He dipped the paint in and made a small portal. He looked over at Error before jumping in.

“Okay! See you soon!” Click, Dream had ended the call and Ink was thankful. He was in the doodle sphere, he had to get Broomie and change since he wasn’t in his normal clothing. He snapped his fingers and Broomie appeared he grabbed the giant paintbrush and put Broomie on his back, he checked his vials to make sure they were full. He looked up into the sky with AU’s hanging down, Ink squinted and huffed. Now where did he put his scarf and hoodie? He was never fully dressed without them and Dream would notice something was up if he didn’t have them, Ink cracked his knuckles and took Broomie off of him, he made a new hoodie and scarf, though made some flaws to make it look like it was worn before. He threw his scarf on him and tied his hoodie around his waist and made a portal to Fellswap, Ink stepped into the Au and looked around for Dream.

______________________________________

Error woke up, feeling dizzy and a migraine attacking his mind. He frowned and picked himself up, sitting on the floor and immediately knowing something was wrong. He looked at his arms and felt his face, they felt bandaged? Was that the word to use? Did Ink heal him? He felt better, sore but he felt worse a lot of the time. Who was Ink? These thoughts swarmed Error and he held his head, it made his migraine worse and the white wasn’t helping, but it wasn’t like he could go anywhere else. He looked around and noticed that the other Skelton wasn’t here, Ink had left. Error expected him too and was glad that he left him to drown in his misery and stupidity, he was drained of magic, and the will to do anything. He fell down onto his back and closed his eyes.

Ink had appeared in the antivoid with him, he was either here before Error had arrived or while Error was on the floor, bleeding out. Ink had been kind enough to help Error, though he didn’t gain anything from it, so why? Why did he help a stranger? How did he get here? Very few people can make portals so if Ink could make a portal, as he claimed to do so, then why haven’t he met Ink earlier? Error had also noticed the black splash of paint on the side of his face, not to mention the colorful vials dancing across his chest. Error presumed he liked to draw, or just liked colorful things. He did say that he made a portal of paint, or was it ink? Error can’t even remember anymore, his head hurt so much, his body was sore.

Ink, how did he know how to get to the Antivoid? It took awhile for Nightmare to find it and Dream doesn’t know how to, Fresh just does whatever he wants and seems to be aware of anything. Error cringed internally at the 90’s nightmare, Fresh gave him nightmares a lot. Did Fresh know who Ink was? Fresh does know a lot, but Error wasn’t willing to go to Fresh, he didn’t even know where Fresh was and he honestly didn’t care. Error hated Fresh with a passion and he wasn’t that concerned about Ink to ask Fresh if he knew, the only other person he can ask is Nightmare, since Dream hates his very core. Though Nightmare is a tough subject, Nightmare hates Error.

Error didn’t want to be in the gang anymore and Nightmare didn’t take it well, they argued and got into a fight, both were injured and they haven’t seen each other since. Error was still numb from it, he considered Nightmare a friend and now Nightmare left him just like everybody else. Or did he leave Nightmare? Either way, he couldn’t ask Nightmare anything if he wanted to keep his limbs, so he laid there, on the floor and staring into nothing particular.

Error thought about taking a nap, Ink wasn’t here and he will never come back. If he did he couldn’t kill Error, he could beat him up, sure. Though at this point Error didn’t care, let Ink beat him up. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been through it before, and he is aware that right now he seems like an angsty teenager. But Error didn’t care, he felt numb, he felt like nobody wanted him.

He had a job to do and when doing it he was punished, he was punished by not doing his job, there wasn’t a win win. Glitches started to surround Error, he shook violently as his hands clenched his hoodie. Nobody wanted him here and nobody cared, he acted like he cared but once he was free he hated blue with a burning passion. He didn’t even fit in with the most ruthless gang of criminals, outcast like him. The guardians of the universe hated him, everybody hated him, Dream the god of positivity, hated him, Blue the most innocent and lovable person, hated him, charas hated him. N O B O D Y C A R E D. The last thing Error saw before glitching out was red.

______________________________________

Ink tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Dream. He thought Dream would be here first but obviously not. He was getting impatient but he kept a smile on his face, no monsters were a round which seemed odd. Nightmare didn’t kill, well he killed but he didn’t kill entire AU’s, but Ink didn’t feel like searching for dust or any survivors, he was waiting on Dream and he wanted to get this over with.

He wanted to check up on Error, but he already told Dream he would come...but it wouldn’t be his fault if in the next thirty minutes Dream doesn’t arrive. Ink smirked at his smartness and suddenly became more energetic. He whistled and looked around, it was hot well of course it’s hot it’s hotland. Though in Underfell and Swapfell Hotland seemed to always be hotter than the original, though Ink didn’t know why, he never intentionally made it hotter. 

While lost in thought a portal appeared and Dream stepped through, he looked to his left and then his right after not spotting Ink, he saw him and smiled. He somehow fit in with the background, the lava behind Dream fit in with Dream’s yellow attire, his boots stained with mud. Ink knew that was weird, normally Dream would only be in mud if he got into a fight at Waterfall, so Dream was either at Waterfall in some sort of battle, or… Ink doesn't even know. Ink smiled back, not intentionally but Dream had the aura or ability to make others around him feel happy or better, and it just infects Ink and Ink hates it.

“Hey Ink! Sorry I’m late, I had some problems teleporting here, since there weren’t any positive emotions, though I felt yours and was able to get here!” Dream exclaimed smiling, his eyes shining bright like stars and it soon reminded Ink of a certain scarf wearing maniac called Blue. Should they get Blue to come here? Ink didn’t want to spend the time but he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of Blue knowing that they didn’t invite him on one of their explorations or missions. “Wait where is everybody?” Dream quickly noticed looking around as his portal dispersed into thin air.

“I’m not sure, nobody’s here though I can’t find any dust. It’s weird.” Ink said, walking up next to Dream, he had frown on his face, acting like he was wondering what happened. Dream had squinted eyes as he tried to understand what was happening. “I didn’t see any members of nightmares gang in this area either, so they either did some quick work or they are still here hiding.” Ink noted as he yawned, “We should probably go to Snowden it will be easier to look for clues there and I’ve been here for so long my skull is melting!” Ink whined as sweat swam down his skull and on the floor where it evaporates quickly. Dream chuckled in amusement at Inks goofy remark.

“Sure thing, though we should be careful, they have reached here so they either came from here or the queens palace down to Snowden or they worked themselves up to the Queen's palace. Let’s go to Snowden first, there is more negative energy there than here.” Dream commented, while taking a step forward and posting in the direction of Snowden, where he started to walk towards, Ink followed and out his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and pondered about whether or not this is actually a big deal and not just a one-time thing with Horror and Nightmare tagging along.

As soon as they reached Snowden, Dream out his arm in front of Ink, stopping Ink. Ink looked at Dream questionably and lowered his arms to his side, his mouth opened slightly in confusement. Dream was looking ahead of him and was as confused as Ink, up ahead were monsters, a horde of them, all of them carrying weapons or were preparing their magic attacks. Queen Toriel stepped out from the crowd and looked at the two skeletons.

“Nightmare has told us about you, we will not let you destroy our Au without putting up a fight.” The Queen hissed at the two, Ink was baffled as was Dream. Normally the monsters would be asking for their help or telling them what had happened before they came to help the Au. They hadn’t expected to be greeted by a horde of angry monsters. Ink looked to his side and upon one of the building was the goop called Nightmare, his legs dangling off the ledge and his arm holding up his leg as he smirked at Ink. Horror was joined at his side, with his signature axe and grin, he held the axe with confidence and he looked at Ink with hunger. Killer was at Nightmare other side, with his hands in his pockets and black ink streaming down his face, he was looking in the direction of Ink. Without a second to act, the horde attacked.


	4. Deception

Warning:This might be written horribly, I dont know. I am very tired and wanted to add some humor but their is at least some plot happening ;w; but anyway please enjoy the chapter uwu

Nightmare smirked as his feet dangled off the edge of the building, his two pawns stationed right next to him. His gaze was focused on the skeleton across and on the ground from him, Ink. It took him a while to pull this off but this Au will give him some time to continue and corrupt other AU’s, so he stood up ready to make a portal to another new Au. As soon as Ink fully turned to him, attacks were thrown at him in which he had to dodge or be hit and damaged. Nightmare knew that his brother and Ink would never want to harm an Au so they will most likely try and talk down the Au, which of course will be ineffective because it is Swapfell not any of the other passive Au crap he hated. Dream noticed Ink dodge and looked where Ink’s gaze had been and froze when he saw Nightmare, his expression changed and he summoned his bow but he was body slammed by another monster and Dream dropped his bow. He fell to the ground and kicked the monster off of him, attack’s were launched at a Dream and Ink which they were not prepared for, they were prepared for fighting Nightmare and his gang not an AU.

Nightmare grinned a smile so micheviouse as full of evil intention as he felt more powerful by the second as negative emotions filled the entirety of the Au. He couldn’t wait till he always felt like this, but to do so he must corrupt more AU’s, make them fear for their lives and fear the monsters they trust and trust the monsters they should fear. Nightmare can’t wait for this abomination to bloom and it will be very soon, Dream will be too weak to do anything and Ink will be powerless as his pacifist persona won’t work. 

“Soooo… are you going to just stand there or are we gonna go and do something?” Killer spoke out, his eyes filled with nothingness and he swayed back and forth with amusement at the scene in front of him, seeing Ink attacked by an Au never happened so Killer had to save that to his scrapbook of achievements. His smirke from before turned into a frown, of course he wanted to stay and see Dream and Ink attacked by monsters and struggle to try and explain their situation but Killer just wanted to get this over with and go home. Ink and Dream weren’t going to die and he couldn’t kill anyone here so he might as well go home and beat Dust at Mario Kart.

“I was just absorbing the negativity. We can go now.” Nightmare blandly said, his voice dark and gruff. He raised his hand and flicked his wrist upwards, a portal appeared, goop dropped out of the sides of the portal and Nightmare let himself go first. Hoping he didn’t hear a, ‘ladies first I guess’ remark from Horror because it would be Horrors last. As Nightmare appeared through the portal he looked around and successfully recognized the place, he made sure it was where he needed to be and he was correct. A copy of Underfell, one that was corrupted by genocide,Nightmare first had to start with the easily corrupted ones and then work up to the passive timelines.

“Wow! This place is wrecked! Wonder if there are any monsters to corrupt in the first place!” Horror exclaimed in wonderment, and he was right though it would be easy. All they had to do was find the human, make them reset and then keep their soul so they couldn’t reset again. Horror lifted his axe and let it rest on his shoulder as he put his free hand in his pocket and bent over to look at the place. “There is dust everywhere! And blood! This all just went to waste, could have made some good calzones.” Killer went up next to him and flicked Horror’s forehead.

“Horor, if you start talking about calzones I will personally dust you and use your head as a bowl.” Killer spat out, Nightmare didn’t blame Killer for his remark. Most will think Killer was being harsh but in the past few weeks, Horror was nonstop making Calzones and he wouldn’t stop talking about them. Nightmare had no idea where Horror learned about calzones but one day he just wouldn’t stop talking about them. Once Horror started he could never stop, it was a vicious cycle and Nightmare was glad Killer had just reverted the horrible cycle.

“What’s wrong with Calzones?”

“What isn’t wrong with them?”

“I feel like you are hating on my talents.”

“What talents? Your only talent is spreading your legs for Dust.”

“I knew it! The news warned me about this! This is cyberbullying!”

“Holy Shit, Horror.”

Nightmare tuned out their bickering, after centuries of the same things you get used to it and tune it out. Nightmare preferred to look around and get this Au done with, he just needed to find the human first, but he had to get away from Killer and Horror. They were both idiots and the negativity radiating off of them wasn’t helping Nightmare locate the Chara or any survivors in this timeline. Nightmare cracked his neck, this will be a long day of going back and forth and having to appear friendly. So he had to be in the right mindset to pull this off, his eyes widened as one of the tentacles attached to him sharpened and stabbed something to his right, he looked in this direction and was met with the Chara, his tentacle piercing the soul of the human, and blood dripping onto the floor. Her mouth agape and blood seeping out, blood contrasted with Nightmares normal attire of black.he pulled the tentacle out of her chest and she landed on the floor. That was easier than a nightmare thought but who was Nightmare to complain, getting this done faster meant more power.

______________________________________

Ink furiously swiped his brush against many monsters, trapping them in purple paint and then snapping his fingers making the paint transform into chains. He continued this process, knowing he can’t kill this Au, it wouldn’t be good for the other AU’s and he couldn’t. It wasn’t his job, he needed these monsters to calm down and he needed to know what was happening. Though it looked like that wasn’t going to happen soon, all of the monsters were dead set on killing Ink and Dream, and there were so many to restrain that Ink got dizzy thinking about it. So..much...magic… Ink lost in thought let his guard down and a bone had pierced through his shoulder, he gasped and jumped back. Ink landed on the snow as crimson dusted everything, crimson was everywhere, Ink pulled the bone out of his shoulder and looked at the Papyrus in front of him, the Papyrus had his arm up and he was holding another sharp bone. 

Swapfell Papyrus looked at him with a glare in his eyes and he charged at Ink, Ink excepted this. He dispersed, his form melting into nothing but Ink. The Papyrus stopped, he paused and looked at the black staining the snow, Ink appeared a few feet away, he splashed purple on the Papyrus and it restrained the Papyrus. He fell on the snow and was confused. Ink looked around the battlefield. He knew he couldn’t do this, even with Dream.

They weren’t prepared for this, they were too surprised and this was so random. Ink knew something was stewing in the pot for Nightmare and his gang but for right now he has to forget about it and get him and Dream out of here. His eyesight got a hold of a Dream, he was trying to talk down some angry looking bunnies, he had his bow on his back, not wanting to hurt them but Ink knew that Dream knew that what he was doing wasn’t working. Ink didn’t know the extent of what Nightmare has done and he can’t fix it right then and there, he ran over their avoiding ranged attacks from various monsters and physical ones too. 

Ink ran up and jumped up on a bunny’s back, they screeched and fell to the ground, Ink grabbed Broomie tightly and opened a portal, pushing Dream through and going through himself. But not before a rock was thrown at him, it hit his back but it didn’t hurt. Both him and Dream landed in the Doodle Sphere, Ink laid on his back panting heavily as he was deprived of his magic and purple paint. Dream was no better, Dream had magic but he was exhausted from running away from bunnies and avoiding attacks. 

“So...I...think that went...well…” Ink panted out, he closed his eyes and was about to welcome sleep but knew he couldn’t. Not just yet. Dream chuckled from next to him as he sat up, he held his head and groaned. 

“Why does brother make everything complicated!” Ink didn’t think Dream saw Nightmare but he did so that was a small surprise to Ink. Ink was tempted to call Dream out, asking him that Nightmare gets his craziness from Dreams side of the family but thought better of it. Ink was at a loss of what to say, perhaps he could lighten the mood or just be honest and say he’s going to sleep for seventeen hours straight. “So what are we going to do? Hold a board meeting?” Ink thought about it, right now he wants to sleep but Dream could go host it, perfect! Dream could get the lecture from Blue while Ink hangs out with Error.

“How about you go host a meeting with aau’s telling them about our encounter with your brother and Swapfell’s oh so flattering gift they gave us, while I sleep here to restore my magic!” Ink lifted his arms up in the air for an emphasis on his words and tried to make Dream agree and direct him away from the reality that he must face blue with this issue. Dream looked at him and sighed.

“Sure, but you owe me one solid for having to face Blue alone.” Ink snapped his fingers and finger gunned Dream, for some reason. It’s Ink, that is the reason. Dream stood up, cracked his back and looked at Ink one final time before slightly smiling and leaving to go spread the word about the new meeting. As soon as Dream left, Ink sprung up and took off his scarf and his hoodie around his waist, he took off Broomie and put him on the ground carefully, but then picked him back up realizing he had to make a portal. He splashed some Ink on the ground and out Broomie on the ground, he dropped through, landing in the antivoid.


	5. Judgment

Ink landed on the ground and stood up, he put his hands on his hips and looked around at the empty void. His smile on his face as his eyes showed stars, one of the few colors in this void. His smile fell though as he noticed Error on the ground, sprawled out on his back, Ink approached the figure and bent down. He nudged Error, no reaction, not good. Error could have still been asleep but his position had shifted, he could also move around in his sleep but the blood puddle where he laid in before didn’t give any sign that he slid across the floor. 

Error had his jaw slightly open, his eyes were closed shut and his hoodie was still off. So he didn’t put it back on, that was good. That thing was drenched in blood, but Ink knew that Error wanted his jacket back, or he needed it? Error was shivering slightly and Ink put the back of his hand on Errors forehead and Ink stood corrected, Error had a fever. Though Ink was curious on how Error could have caught a fever when he was in a place that didn’t allow anything to exist. Though Ink knew he probably picked it up in the previous Au he destroyed, or Dream was experimenting with poisons.

Ink sighed and knew it was the latter, He told Dream to not use poison on his arrows but Dream denied that he knows what poison is. He directed attacks to Error to make others hate him but that doesn’t mean he hates Error, and he does try to limit the damage done to Error. Ink couldn’t press the matters further with Ink because Dream was getting supsiouse on why Ink was defending the destroyer. Though it also goth just be that Dream dipped his arrows in blues tacos and when it pierced Error it was going to put Error in a coma. Smart Dream, smart. Ink prided himself on his knowledge quite a lot.

Error groaned and rolled over to his side, he must have sensed Ink. Ink tilted his head, and got up. He went over to his backpack and pulled out a quilt and went back over to Error, gently spreading it across Error. Error held the quilt very close to him and snuggled his head into the warmth, which made Ink smile, but it was replaced by a frown very soon.The quilt went from a nice light pastel to a darker color, blood was staining it which made Ink become alarmed. He didn’t know what happened, he wrapped the wounds up good and he made sure he got everything, he couldn’t know where the damage was because of the quilt that Error was holding onto for life. Ink knew he didn’t have a choice so he chose to wake up Error, it would be easier to locate Error and he wouldn’t have the anxiety of waking him up by accident and have Error see him poking around his ribs.

Ink gently nudged Error, Error stewed But didn’t wake. Ink sighed knowing he would have to be harder and he didn’t want to. He was so exhausted that he wanted to lie in the sun and bask in sleep forever. Ink grabbed Error's shoulder and shook him, in which Error’s eyes snapped open and he jumped away from Ink, letting go of the quilt which fell on the white vase of empty space. Error was breathing heavily as he held his broken arm very close to him, glitches spread across his body and floated around him, Error looked surprised and dazed.

“I…I...tHouGht yoU...lEfT…” Error eventually said, he seemed to calm himself down slightly and the glitches started to disperse slowly. Error’s breathing shakily evened out which Ink noticed and was happy for, Error was able to calm himself down better than before with Ink. Ink looked at the forgotten quilt and decided that it might as well go to use, he put it on the puddle of blood and sat on it. Waiting for the quilt to soak up all the blood so he won’t have to clean it later, though he did have to clean that other puddle, so many puddles.

“I did leave, but then I came back. I was really hungry so I went to Farmertale, and got some of their amazing apple pie. And on the topic of food…” Ink said, he smiled and got up off the quilt as he went to his backpack once again, he rummaged through with Error's gaze on him. Error looked around uneasily, the monsters didn’t come back unless they needed something of him. So why didn’t Ink just get to the point with him, it’s not like Error would be insulted.Ink pulled out a white box which blended in with the vas’s space stretching for eternity, he went back over and bent over near Error, not close enough for Error to glitch but close enough to talk without yelling.

“Here!” Ink said, extending his arms out and holding the gift near Error. Error looked at it for a few minutes before grabbing it with his good and working hand, he put the box in his lap. He looked uneasily at Ink as Ink smiled at him, his arms were in his lap as his eyes shined with interest which confused Error and gave him a headache. Error looked down at the gift and slowly opened it, it was a cake, it had small stars on it and was frosted with cool colors representing space, it was beautiful and Error was speechless. Not a lot of people knew he liked space and this made Error kind of uneasy, how did Ink know he liked space? “I wasn’t sure if you would like it, but I saw it at the market and I couldn’t resist, it just looked so cool!” Ink started nervously, he rubbed his arm and smiled awkwardly at Error.

“I...I...lOvE iT…” Error exclaimed, smiling a little, he loved it honestly. It looked so cool and it made Error never want to tear his eyes away. He looked up at Ink and smiled, Ink blushed, a rainbow heating up on Ink’s face as he froze. Ink didn’t expect that reaction, he expected Error to become suspicious, not so relaxed like right now. Though Error’s response was born out of the fact that he had never gotten a genuine gift before, one that the person went out of their way to get and didn’t have any humorous undertone. 

“W-Wait really? Oh I’m so glad! I’ve been meaning to get you something but I couldn’t figure out what…” Ink exclaimed, his cheery persona mixing with Errors happy mood. He became more ecstatic because this was the first time he had ever made Error happy and it won’t be the last.He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Error poking at him weirdly.

“WHy? i jUsT mEt You yEStErday...AnD yOuR shOulDeR…” Error’s smile faded from his face, he felt uneasy as Ink was too cheerful. Not even Blue was like this when they first met, Ink sounded like they knew each other for so long, but they hadn’t. This was enough to make Error a little suspicious but he was used to this behavior from passive timelines and such. Them wanting to help Error and try and be his friend, but Ink didn’t seem to want anything which Error found odd. Though Error noticed blood staining the shoulder of Ink’s shirt, there was a hole as well and he could see the bone fractured and cracked. Ink frowned and looked at his shoulder, it was indeed bleeding and he panicked. What was Ink’s excuse for this? He can’t say he was with Dream because Error would lose trust quickly, this was troubling.

“Oh I was Farmertale, like I s-said before, and someone tried to mug me, a h-human to be specific. I didn’t want to fight so I tried to resolve it peacefully but they got a few hits in. Ink cursed at himself for his stutter, it sounded believable but his stutter gave off a vibe that he was lying or just wasn’t telling the whole story. Error’s face was blank as he stared at Ink, he blinked and glitched slightly but not majorly which Ink guessed was progress.

“sO yOu cAmE hEre tO gEt YoUr SuPPLiEs? yoU gOt a CaKe tO mAkE mE mOrE dOciLe?” Error frowned, he looked at Ink with a glare and distrust. He had his guard back up and he sat up straighter. He still had the cake in his lap but he closed the lid to it. His gaze pierced Ink, and Ink felt his soul beating. He knew he messed up and he didn’t think Error would take it that way, The stars in Inks’s eyes shrank and enlarged in shock. 

“W-What? No,No,No! I got the cake first and when coming back here I got hurt! I wasn’t trying to make you docile or anything!” Ink stuttered out, trying his best to convince Error that he didn’t and wasn’t trying to deceive him. Error still had his guard up, his frown stayed the same and he didn’t tear his eyes away from Ink, Ink gulped. “I-I woke you up because I noticed that you bled through your old bandages and I wanted to make sure I got everything...I’m sorry!” Ink apologized which caught Error off guard, nobody ever apologized unless they thought their life was at stake and so an Error guessed that he seemed way too threatening and Ink was scared for his life. He slumped down slightly and muttered something incoherent. Ink tilted his head, “Sorry what?”

“I sAiD iTs FiNe, sO jUsT HuRrY uP aNd ChAnGe ThEm bEForE I ChAnGe mY mInd.” Error spoke up, as he looked away from Ink, he didn’t mean to scare Ink or anything. He was just on edge, nobody had been this nice to him and the last person that was was just faking it, it put him on edge and made him feel small. “I'M bLeedIng FRom mY rIbS aGaiN anD mY SpInE SliGhtLy...bUt afTeR tHaT yOu bEttEr pAtCh YouRseLf uP!” Error started, Error didn’t want Ink to put Error before himself, he wanted Ink to not waste time on him. Nobody had before and they were all fine, except for a blue who had helped him and had to stay with him for who knows how long.

“Okie Dokie! I can’t wait! If this keeps up we are going to look like mummies, with all of the bandages on us. Spoookkkyyyyy.” Ink emphasizes the ‘Spooky’ in a weird voice as he stood up to get some more stuff from his backpack, he bent down and paused when he heard laughter behind him, it was glitchy. Ink turned around and noticed Error laughing wholeheartedly, Ink smiled slightly, it was nice seeing Error happy.Ink found the other first aid kit he had and wondered where the other kit was, did he throw it away or something? It was a mystery and he had to get more kits, honestly why does Error have so many injuries? Dream hated Error but dear stars Error is a mess,Ink decided to just drag the backpack over to where they were sitting to just make it easier on his bones.

“sO, hOw cAn yOu mAkE pOrtAls? I hAvEnT sEen You bEFoRE bUt I ShOul hAvE if YoU cAn gO tO diFfEreNt AU’s.” Error glitched out, he was glitching due to his laughter and he was trying to calm down so he can actually see again. Ink strolled back over to Error, and sat down on the quilt that was a gift from Dream. “I hAvEnT hEaRd AbOuT yOu EiThEr...wHiCH iS OdD.” Error comets,plated to himself, it was true. He had never heard of an Ink, only of a creator. Though this Ink couldn’t be the creator who defies all rules, Ink does look like an artist but Error had the impression that the creator was a ruthless monster, someone who does what they want. The creator hates Error and there is no debate on that.

“Well you see I found myself in this place I named the Doodle Sphere, it kinda looked like the antivoid though there is more gold and yellow than white. AU’s also hang down from the ceiling, at first I was fascinated by the AU’s but I didn’t know how to get out, only recently I figured out how to get out. That is probably why you haven’t heard of me.” Ink exclaimed, what he said was only the half truth, he did wake up in the Doodle Sphere but he knew what he had to do and how to get out, people know of him but they refer to him as Creator than Ink. Error nodded and shifted nervously, he didn’t want to let Ink touch him or let Ink near him, he was still uneasy and he knew he should be. No one would ever want to be his friend, he was bipolar and he is a monster. “So is it okay if I check your ribs?” Ink asked softly, he tilted his head slightly and gave a small soft smile.

“Y-YeAh sUre…” Error muttered, clenching his fists shut tightly. Ink nodded and slowly moved towards Error, he paused and looked at Error’s shirt. Error wondered why Ink wasn’t doing anything and he noticed that Ink didn’t want to take Errors shirt off for Error , so Errors hesitantly pulled his shirt off of him. (Go away sinners nothing is happening >:() Errors glitched a lot and held the side of his arms, he breathed heavily trying to calm himself down and Ink let Error do so. “S-soRrY…” Error glitched out, he felt so silly. Here someone was trying to help him and we were freaking out because he can’t handle being touched.

“It’s okay! I had a concern you had haphephobia but it’s nothing to be sorry for, you can’t control it.” Ink softly said, keeping his space from Error and letting Error calm down, in which Error mentally thanks Ink for. Error slowly breathed in and out and let the glitches fade away from his sight, after a few minutes he nodded at Ink, giving him the okay and Ink scorched towards Error more.

Ink assessed the damage and opened the first aid kit, he pulled out some alcohol swabs and looked at Error. “So Error, this is going to hurt but this will help avoid infection, so I wanted to bring this to your attention.” Ink said in a calm voice that made Error feel a sense of calmness as well. Error nodded his head indicating that he understood Ink. Error had his eyes shut just to prepare for the pain, Error felt a stinging in his ribs, it was bad but it wasn’t horrible. Error opened his eyes realizing that it wasn’t that bad and looked at Ink siping the swabs over his ribs in a small motion being careful not to press down on the cracks too far.

When Ink was done with that he put the bloody swab next to him and reached into the kit and got some Polly Ulison, it was a magic ointment meant for healing that you put on the wound and it slowly healed it and numbed it slightly. He opened the cap and poured some on his hand and wiped it slightly on Error’s ribs in which Error flinched away slightly because of Ink touching him. He glitched slightly but stayed still to let Ink finish which Ink appreciated. He finished and looked at his hand, he wiped his hand on the quilt behind him, commenting to himself about the smell. Ink grabbed a roll of bandages and a pair of scissors that came with the kit, he snapped off the tip and started to unroll it, he patched up Error slowly and carefully, avoiding having to open or antagonize the injuries and cracks. When he was done he dropped the roll back in the kit and the ointment and sighed, he clapped his hands together and smiled.

“We are done! Ink exclaimed, smiling happily and with relief. He was so tired himself and wanted to rest but he had to take care of Error first, Error nodded and quickly got his shirt and put it back on, only then did he realize that his hoodie wasn't on him. Error looked around the white space around him.Looking for colors that stood out, his hoodie was in the blood puddle that formed when he got into the Antivoid after his fight with Dream and Blue. He grumbled, getting up slowly and stumbling slightly due to his injuries. “Where are you going?” Ink questioned looking at Error with a puzzled expression but he soon saw what Error was looking at and he sighed, Ink didn’t mean to ruin Error’s hoodie, thought it can probably be clean, Ink knew Error wouldn’t want to go into a Au to clean his hoodie, it will probably stay bloody and dirty until Error trusts Ink enough.

“DiD yOu tAkE oFf mY hOOdiE?” Error turned to Ink, his question was warranted. Ink knew Error had trust issues after the incident with Blue. Error held Blue as a prisoner and in return Blue became friends with him, or at least made Error think they were friends, this backfired with Error when as soon as Blue got out Blue attacked Error with no remorse and went to Dream and told him everything he knew about Error. Error was still damaged from this and Ink wanted to help Error get through that event.

“Yeah, you passed out before and I wanted to heal you but the hoodie was in the way. Sorry, I didn’t realize it went into the puddle.” Ink answered truthfully, he got up off the quilt he was sitting on and took out a small paintbrush, to this Error turned and looked at Ink. Error wanted to see Ink’s magic and how it worked, and to be honest Error didn’t care about his hoodie being in a puddle of blood, he just wanted to know if he took it off or Ink. Ink made a small circle of Ink and then snapped his fingers, (I know this isn’t how he makes portals cannonly), a portal was revealed to a copy of the original Undertale, he put his foot on the quilt bundle and whistled as he pushed it through the portal and it entered through the copy. He snapped his fingers again and the portal dispersed along with the remains of it, somewhere a small monster got horrified by a site of blood staining a good quilt.

“I’m gUeSsing yOu ForgOt aBouT tHaT cRacK iN yOuR shOulDeR.” Error said in amusement, it wasn't everyday that he found something that had such a big injury and acted like nothing had happened. Clearly he shouldn’t be able to use his arm and it should be broken off of him but he was using it like nothing was wrong which was fascinating to Error, Ink jumped and looked back at his shoulder, realizing that he was acting like nothing had happened, so he pretended to be a smartass.

“Oh I’m so sorry, OuCh, Oh My, It hurts so bad!” Ink badly pretending like he was hurt which made Error laugh slightly, Ink was bad at lying but it was funny. Ink honestly sounded like he got an accent by the way he was putting on his little show. He sounded like Shakespeare. Ink giggled slightly and went back over to the first aid kit and just wrapped his shoulder in bandages a little carelessly, the bandages went over his shirt but Ink didn’t care. It's not like he was going to die because of it or anything. Error put his hands in his pocket and looked around, becoming a little bored but he remembered that cake Ink got him and Error went over to it.

“SO yoU likE OuTeRtAlE?” The destroyer questioned opening up the box and seeing the cake once again. Ink smiled and went over to Error and sat down across from him. Ink’s shoulder pounded with pain but Ink ignored it, it was nice being with Error.

“Yeah, it's an amazing Au.”

______________________________________

Nightmare went through his portal and he stepped through into his mansion, his two followers following behind him. Killer having his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He was obviously bored and Horror crossed his arms looking like a child you were about to have an argument with. They were in the living room where Dust currently was, playing Little Nightmares, he cursed loudly as he couldn’t get past the Chef’s and was smashing the buttons furiously. Nightmare cleared his throat loudly which made Dust pause and then quickly pause the game. He looked behind him to Nightmare, Horror, and Killer. 

“What did i say about playing that game?” Nightmare questioned, Nightmare didn’t like Dust or anybody else in the mansion to play those games, except for maybe Cross. They always got upset and then they would break the TV or fight one another, which made Nightmare more powerful but it mostly just annoyed him. So he banned them playing those games but obviously Dust didn’t get the memo.

“No, playing the ‘stupid rage inducing’ games.” Dust muttered, Nightmare heard Killer giggle behind him in his deep but waisted voice. Horror gulped and smiled at his lover nervously, Dust sweatdropped,afraid of what Nightmare was planning for him. Nightmare squinted his eye at Dust.

“And what were you just doing?” Nightmare continued, crossing his arms and glaring at Dust. Killer giggled and went to the kitchen, he stumbled over to it lazily and opened one of the top cabinets. He pulled out one of Cross’s chocolates and opened it, strolling over to the scene that was bound to be amusing.

“Playing a ‘rage inducing’ game…” Dust muttered to himself, Horror put his axe on his back and put his hands in his pockets that were embedded into his hoodie. Nightmare nodded and he went over to where Dust was sitting, he didn’t break eye contact and he looked at Dust as he used one of his tentacles and grabbed the Xbox, he slammed it down on the ground and it broke into pieces, it was ruined and broken beyond repair.

“Good luck on getting your old save back, and cleaning this up. You have twenty minutes.” Nightmare said, smirking at Dust’s horrified face. Dust put his hands on his head, he internally screamed and Killer laughed as he took a bite out of the stolen chocolate. Nightmare walked past Dust and Killer, retreating into his room, he heard pained cries and a muffled ‘my progress!’ but he didn’t pay any attention to it. Nightmare opened up the door to his room and relaxed instantly, he always found his room relaxing. Perhaps it was the dark energy that radiated off of it, or the fact that nobody else was allowed in here, either way it didn’t matter it was the only room he felt safe in.

Nightmare went over to his desk that was filled with little things, a lamp, a laptop that was shut and had a few stickers on it (courtesy of Killer and Horror), a huge stack of papers on the left side of the desk, and a jar that held pens and some pencils and other supplies. Nightmare groaned, today had been exhausting but he had to finish this paperwork first, it was a part of his plan and he couldn’t put it off. So he went over to the desk and sat in it, he sighed and went into autopilot, filling out the papers and signing treaties. 

His plan was going perfectly so far, he was able to convince copies of Swapfell and Underfell and a few copies of Underswap to turn against Ink and Dream. The copies of Underswap were the hardest to turn but he was successful, he had to get to the point where they were new enough to have not met Ink or Dream. This was a huge part of their plan and soon they were going to be able to take over a good amount of AU’s but the hardest part was coming soon. He had to convince the current AU’s and AU’s that are allied with Dream and Ink to turn against the Star sanses, though to complete that task he was going to have to dig up dirt on them, and that was easier said than done.

Nightmare knew he was going to have to manipulate the truth or manipulate Ink or Dream into doing something horrible and bad. Nightmare could get his new allies into spying on Ink and Dream, but that could backfire and he just couldn’t risk it. He smiled to himself, he could already feel the negativity leaking from the copy’s, he felt more powerful than before and he couldn’t wait till he made the whole multiverse shake in fear. He couldn’t wait to see the downfall of his brother and how he will see the soul of his brother shatter, and the look of despair and pain that will consume a Dream just like the pain and misery had felt eons ago.

Nightmare shook his head, he knew he couldn’t get worked up. He would feel so much bloodlust that he would have to go and vent it out, in which he would lose another Au to corrupt. Nightmare went back to focusing on the paperwork, this was his least favorite part of the job, how he had to document and sign treaties with the pathetic and weak AU’s. Though Nightmare knew that there were going to be problems that would spur up, like Ink and Dream realizing what he is doing, or AU’s deciding to cut off Nightmare and his gang, which Nightmare couldn’t care less about but then he would have less monsters to fight with him. 

He had to figure out a way to corrupt normal AU’s or even copies, he knew that he couldn’t just corrupt new AU’s because they would be a bigger target to Error or even Fresh to destroy. Nightmare paused when his thoughts drifted to Error, he felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Nightmare hadn’t taken the news well when Error wanted to leave, Nightmare had lashed out and they had both gotten into a fight, Error was more damaged than him but he didn’t get off scot free either. He was tired the next few days and he had injuries that he would never have had before, though that gave him more time to think about the events. Error wanted to leave but Nightmare didn’t understand why which left Nightmare even more angry.

Nightmare felt as if he was betrayed but after the fight Nightmare felt something he hadn’t felt in a while, regret. He knew he had overreacted and he should have just left Error go, but know Error hates him, Error was a good asset and Error was a good friend. Error would often argue with him with little things and Nightmare hated to say it but he enjoyed the little fights. He enjoyed the little shocked faces that Error would make when Nightmare just spat out facts that stumped Error, Error was skilled at fighting so unlike the other members of his gang, Error had abilities in which he could counter Nightmare more easily than any other sans. 

They often bonded as well, they had a lot of the same interests and Error wasn't annoying about it (unlike a certain sans that looked like a cow), they would either watch things together and talk about it casually or just be in the same room and enjoy each other's company. Nightmare would consider Error to be his best friend and Error probably did as well, so it hurt when Error wanted to leave and he didn’t want to explain why. Nightmares grip on the pen tightened and it snapped in half, Ink spilling on his desk but it wasn’t noticeable on the black goop that covered his body. He shook with anger, he felt negative emotions rushing through him, he wasn’t used to him making the negative emotions. 

He sat up abruptly, making the chair he was sitting on push away from him and fall down, making a loud thud. He was breathing heavily and his fingers were clenched tightly against his sides, his breathing was heavy and he rushed out of the room. He slammed the door open and walked out, his footsteps echoing loudly down the hall.

“Cross, come with me. Now.” Nightmare growled out, he swiftly opened a portal. Cross was on the couch with Dust and Horror, Dust crying silently with Horror comforting him. Cross was eating chocolate and he almost choked with the force in Nightmares tone. Cross looked over the couch and knew something was wrong, Nightmare was angry and he gave off an aura which made Cross immediately join Nightmare. They both entered their the portal and Nightmare closed it behind him, they appeared in a copy of Undertale, a monster looked over to them with a confused expression and Nightmare looked at them and sharpened one of his tentacles, stabbing it through the monsters chest and soul, effectively shattering it.

______________________________________

Laughter filled the white void, as the two skeletons laughed together. Error doubled over holding his sides as he laughed loudly and Ink wasn’t in a better state, he was curled up on the floor giggling. A cake was on the floor and it was splattered everywhere, colors that represented the night sky were displayed across the white canvas. The two’s laughter filled the usual silence of the void, the events that caused such a ruckus were too bizarre to explain or document, paint was spattered on the ground as well. Contrasting with the white abyss, which both of the Skelton’s didn’t mind.

“tHaT wAs HilAriouS!” Error glitched out, still laughing but it slowly turned into a giggle. Ink sat up and smiled, nodding his head in agreement, the two of them chaotic which was funny when you think about it. The protector of the multiverse having a fun time with the destroyer of the universe and the creator being chaotic? It sounded insane yet it was happening right before your eyes, the creator had destroyed his vials and paints were splattered everywhere, it was an action of carelessness something Ink hadn’t ever felt.

“I know right! I first slammed it down and then you frickin threw the cake at me!” Ink said, giggling to himself. It wasn’t funny if you thought about it but that didn’t stop the two from laughing together. Ink opened his eyes slightly to look at Error, who sat up slightly and had calmed down, no longer holding his sides but wiping the tears that formed in his eyes, he breathed heavily to catch his breath and chuckled slightly every once in a while. Ink smiled softly at Error, without Error knowing because he had his eyes closed, he was clearly tired and Ink was the same, he hadn’t slept and was getting ready to pass out forever.

Ink froze when he heard a buzzing coming from a fare and Error looked over at the noise too, his phone was going off, it was far away from the both of them and Ink frowned, knowing he would have to get up and do stuff. He got up painfully and walked over, stumbling slightly. Error opened his eyes and looked over at Ink, who walked over to his phone and picked it up. Ink sighed looking at the contact which was Dream, he knew he was in a pickle, he could either answer it and risk knowing he was talking to Dream or he could leave which could alarm Error. He knew he could try and play it off as someone else but that might alarm Dream, but if he were too leave, he would have to leave quickly or the phone would go to voicemail which would cause Dream to panic, if he stayed and told Error he was going out then Error might get suspicious as to why Ink had to go all of a sudden. It made Ink’s head hurt thinking of all the possible outcomes that could happen, Ink knew he had to be more careful to prevent situations like this.Ink sighed and answered the phone, putting it up to his head, to try and prevent Error from hearing their conversation.

“Yo what up?” Ink said, smiling, refraining from calling Dream by his name, he doesn't want Error to know who he was talking to. Error was looking at Ink in confusion and mild suspiosun, he tried to tune in to who Ink was calling, jealousy swam over Error. Error had just met Ink not only a few days ago but he got along with Ink and he didn't want to give that up, he wasn't even sure if Ink was just using him but he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could.

“Hey Ink, I know you are probably sleeping but I was wondering if you could come to the meeting. Havoc is going to break out and I need to leave soon if this negative energy keeps up.” Dream answered with a defeated tone in his voice. Ink understood, normally Ink stayed with Dream at the meetings so if Dream needed to leave he could. Negativity was common and it is not like Dream or even Ink could calm it down, you can't tell a tsunami to stop so why put in the effort. Usually they would have to disband the meeting before it got out of hand but that isn't what is happening, Ink didn't want to exert any energy though. He was exhausted and was going to leave Error in a few minutes anyway so he could pass out and dream of painting this horrible empty void.

“You know I would be down in a heartbeat but I am exhausted still, someone had broken in and destroyed my place. I had to clean it up to keep my sanity. I haven't even slept yet, could you do me a favor and cut the meeting short and reschedule it for tomorrow or this week?” Ink had only told a half lie, nobody had wrecked his house but he did. He was OCD sometimes and he could use that to get away, he would normally neglect to take care of his house and then it would be a disaster so he would have to spend a lot of time taking care of it and cleaning it up. He heard Dream grumble on the other line and their was a moment of silence before Dream replied.

“Yeah, I could do that.” Dream sounded uncertain but Ink didn't care, he smiled and thanked Dream before hanging up. He set his phone on the ground and he turned back to Error, his smile contrasted with the others frown. Error was studying Ink’s posture, looking for flaws or anything out of the ordinary due to the call. Error wasn't sure what that was but he didn't like it a bit.

“wHo wAs tHaT?//?” Error questioned, he stood up and crossed his arms, he flinched slightly at his broken arm but other than that ignored it. Ink didn't tense or react, he was expecting this, Error was sensitive to anything due to him not having a lot of healthy friendships with others, though Ink did thank this feature of Error for his own personal goal. Ink put up his hands slightly in a defensive matter and tilted his head and closed his eyes in a caring smile.

“An AU that really misses me have been bugging me for a while, I didn't really want to go so I just bluffed a little.” Ink answered, he was lying through his teeth but he was an expert at it by this point. Error looked at him, his expression was blank, Ink could only guess what Error was thinking of and he didn't like it. He had to know what Error was thinking of or what Error was doing, he could do anything else if he couldn't. He would go insane if he didnt know what Error was doing or what he thought of him. 

“hUh thatS wEiRd.” Error muttered and his posture seemed to relax a little which pleased Ink. Ink got away with his lie. Error yawned slightly, “yO wHaT’s tHe tImE?” he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Error felt tired which he normally feels only after destroying a lot of Au’s being injured where he passes out, or if someone drugs him. It’s rare when he feels tired just because. Ink pulled out his paintbrush and made himself a new phone, due to him not having a complex phone, plus it had a lot of cracks, and was only good for calls now. 

“7:31 a.m, oh I am so sorry, I interrupted your nap time! Where's your blankie? Do you need a little blankie to sweep?” Ink mocked in a babysih tone at Error. Error blushed in embarrassment and he stiffened. Error wasnt a fan of people mocking him, he knew it was a joke but it reminded him too much of being in Night,ares gang and he had tried to forget that he was ever in it.

“s-ShuT uP!” Error stuttered and cursed himself because of it. He didn't mean to stutter but it only made Ink laugh, small tear pricks formed out of the corner of Ink’s eyes and Error wondered if he was laughing at Error or what Error had said. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the former.

“It’s okay, I'm really tired, I could get some blankets if ya want.” Ink offered to Error, knowing Error wouldn't have any blankets here, Error did not care about self care. He was just all about not letting the whole Multiverse die. Error thought and nodded, Error never really needed a blanket to fall asleep, he would normally just pass out. 

“..SuRE mAyBe iT wiLl bE cOoL” Error shyly muttered out, he gripped his broken arm. Error was nervous, it was clear in his body language but Ink smiled, Ink was just happy that he got to sleep. He grabbed his paintbrush and threw the phone he had in his hand to the floor, breaking it. He opened a portal to his house and he jumped through. 

Ink landed on papers that were scattered across the room, he lifted his foot up to see if he stepped on a good one and was happy that it was just a picture of Undertale Frisk and Chara. Ink wandered through his house, forgetting momentarily why he was there but then he remembered warmth and sleep. So he went to his room and rushed to his closet, slamming it open and seeing many fluffy blankets, it made Ink drool. 

Ink shook his head and grabbed one simple fluffy blanket. Ink separated it from the others and opened up another portal, he didn't want to be away from Error for too long. He gripped the blanket and fell through once again. He looked up and saw the portal vanish, Error was sitting a few feet away from him, playing with strings conjured out of his magic. Error looked up at Ink as soon as he entered through his portal, he smiled softly which made Ink smile. Though Error looked at Ink with confusion very soon.

“oNlY oNe bLanKeT?” Error blinked but then realized it. The blanket was for Ink, not him, why did he think Ink was getting a b;anket for the both of them? Error looked back at his hands which were entangled with strings, he frowned at his hands. He wa stupid to think he would share with a monster like him.

“Yeah, I only had one. If you want you can have it!” Ink said, holding the blanket in front of him, he smiled brightly which made Error blush slightly. Nobody was ever this nice to him and honestly he admired how nice Ink was, he would go and get a blanket just for Error knowing he wont have one and he didn't even want anything from Error in return.

“wHaT!? N-nO! yOu keEp tHe bLankEt! iT’s YouRs afTer AlL!” Error glitched out, putting his hands up, he didn't want to take away something of Ink’s and dirty it up with his blood and glitchy body. He would probably ruin the code of it or something. Ink sighed internally and soon came up with an idea, he smiled and said with a smirk across his face.

“Well, we could do one of the most cliche cliches ever and share the blanket.” Ink guessed he had thought of doing it while he was getting the blanket but just forgot about it. Error glitched out and held his arms, he didn't want to touch another monster. Even though when Ink touched him, it didn't make him glitch rapidly and it didn't hurt like normal.

“....” Error was silent but soon nodded his head. He kind of liked touching ink and it felt new to him, plus fluffy blanket. Error loved fluffy things, Nightmare had a really fluffy blanket in his room and Error tried stealing it which caused him to get a crack in his skull. It was his fault anyway. Ink’s grin widened and he jumped over to Error wrapping Error in the blanket with himself in it as well. Error glitched for a moment not expecting what had happened but soon relaxed. This was a really fluffy blanket and he liked it. He leaned against Ink unknowingly which made Ink blush but smile at Error who fell asleep very quickly. Ink layed down with Error on his chest slightly, he smiled. Everytging was going according to plan

______________________________________

Ink woke up with a startle, the blanket was around him but he looked around, there was no Error. He didn't want to deal with this know, he had to call Dream and Dream was too busy. He couldn't call Blue because Blue would be salty, Ink breathed rapidly, he couldn't deal with this now. His soul tightened and he knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. Though he knew he was overeating, what made this time so different? This always happened so why is he overreacting this time? Ink shook his head and went over to his bag where his original phone layed there, he picked it up shakily and attempted to calm himself, he called Dream and impatiently waited for him to answer.

“Hello? Ink?”

“Dream, Error is destroying again.”


	6. Aberation

“Of course, just when things are in chaos. What do you want me to do Ink?” Dream sighed over the phone. Ink understood what he meant, he had to deal with the council all by himself and he was probably drained of magic as well. Ink could only assume that he was drained of his magic, though Ink knew he couldn't just blow this off. It would look suspicious, so he did the only thing he has done for the past eon.

“Target him, go to the Au he is in and stop him, bring Reaper sans and Blue with you.” Ink replied over the phone, he wanted Reaper to go with Dream just to make sure Error is hurt more than normally. He wanted Error to depend on him, he needed Error to depend on him and breaking Error down is the key to that. Reaper is used to killing others so he has more fighting experience and Blue is a sore subject for Error, he knew Error hated seeing and or talking about Blue. 

“Got it, I will see what I can do.” Dream had replied before promptly hanging up. Ink looked down at his phone and chucked it across the empty void, he got up, no longer caring for the fluffy blanket that laid across him. His eyes were white and small, contrasting against the blackness of the rest of his eyes. He felt...sore...for a lack of a better word. He had drained his magic and now he was sensitive to using it, he stood there in the antivoid, motionless and thinking. Thinking about how he could execute his plan without further harm to Error.

Error was in a copy of Underfresh, he had the humans soul wrapped around in his strings restraining them from resetting.Dust covered Errors clothes as he went through the process practically on autopilot. Error became numb to this process, hearing the screams and pleads of others has withered away his soul. He was trapped in his mind thinking of the past events trying to distract himself from killing the innocents of the au, due to the recklessness of the creator. He never understood why the creator made so many au’s, yes he found it fun to create things but not to the point where it would destroy everything else he had made. It didn't understand as to why the creator was so reckless as to want to destroy everything just for the sake of creating. 

Error snapped out of his thoughts once he saw the sans of the AU, he had the stupid smile on his face that adorned almsot every single Sans in every single Au. It was their signature, but Error did not welcome that fact, he hasn't smiled in a long time, he never understood why you should. Everything sucks and everyone will die, so what's the point? It was easy to capture the sans in Error’s strings, and after a flick of Error’s wrist, he was gone, dusted. Error’s strings loosely fell onto the ground, dust covering the blue making it a grayish blue.Error’s eye sockets were black, Error knew he had to get out soon or he would die, but honestly did he want to live? Error usually thought of this fact every time an AU crumbled around him, he debates if he truly wants to leave or just stay and let the Au kill him, he always left.

A portal opened up behind Error, small white pinpricks appeared in his sockets as he turned around to face the newcomers. The portal was bright, matching the neon that adorned UnderFresh on a regular basis, though Error would be lying to say he didn't have a soft spot for it, yes the colors often hurt his eyes but it was better than seeing nothing but white and emptiness in the void he spent most of his time in. He turned around to face the three newcomers, Error wasn't surprised by them showing up, they always came just when Au crumbled and they always fought him. 

Error gazed upon Dream, Blue, and Reaper. He was surprised by the third, it was normally just Dream and Blue that battled him, not Reaper, Error frowned he had to be more careful due to Reaper being here, he had fought copies of him before, he couldn't dust them, he had to leave them to die in the crumbling parts of the Au. He tried to avoid those au’s now. Dream met Error’s gaze, hatred burning in his eye sockets, with Blue right next to him giving Error the same gaze he always has on his face. Reaper, he wasn't as intense but his eyes were laced with spite and...pity? 

Error was confused, pity wasn't an element in fighting, it was always hatred and spite, not sadness. He usually saw that emotion in the early stages of him destroying, when they didn't understand why he did that, or who he was, and they no longer want to know even after he has told them multiple times when he bled on the ground almost dust. Now he didn't see any of that now, if it was only a matter of time where that look would vanish completely. Though Error found it oddly comforting, in a weird way. Though he snapped out of his thoughts when an arrow shot through his chest, Error’s eyes widened as tears pricked his eyes and he was thrusted backwards.

He stumbled and put his hand up to the arrow piercing his chest, he felt blood staining his hand and hoodie, the dark red contrasting against the bright red of his shirt. He felt something drip down the corner of his mouth and down his chin, Error closed his eyes and let his tears drip on the ground he looked up and stood up straight. He looked at Dream with a blank look, getting ready to fight against the three, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his chest and threw it across the hall. He put his hand up across his eye and pulled out some more strings and wrapped it around his hand, the strings that laid across behind him straightened and hung across the ceiling, Error glitched a little as Blue ran up towards him, summoning a bone in his hand.

Error shot strings out towards Blue but Blue dodged them, he jumped up towards the air and stabbed the bone he held into Error’s shoulder, Blue put his feet on Error’s chest and jumped back towards Dream as Error was thrusted backwards, he fell on his back but Erro quickly got up and shot his strings towards the three, using some leftover ones to pull the bone out of his shoulder. Doing so caused blood to splash on the floor and Error winced to himself. Dream summoned another arrow and pulled it back against the string of his bow, on that action Blue darted to the right side of Error while Reaper darted to the left. Dream pulled the arrow back and let it go, it shot towards Error, which Error used his strings to catch midair, after it caught the arrow he let the arrow fall to the ground. Error looked to his left, facing Reaper who summoned his Scythe. Error got his strings ready, he didn't know what Reaper would do but he was perplexed as Reaper took a few steps to his left, as he held onto his scythe tightly.

Reaper ran towards Error, holding his scythe tightly, Error got ready but a force felt present on his back as he was caught off guard, he was propelled forward as a sharp pain filled his mind, he coughed blood up as he was thrown against a wall, it broke against his body. Error fell on the floor, which caused him to let out a glitched scream. His arm cracked once again, blood was forming under him, he was confused. He didn't know what happened, but he knew one thing. Error couldn't do this, he can't defeat them right now, he had to leave. Now. Error stumbled up, holding his arm that looked close to breaking off. He opened a portal to a random Au and was about to enter through it, but was stopped by bones shooting up from the ground and blocking his path. He looked behind him as he saw five arrow’s coming from different directions towards him, he used his strings to stop one but the four pierced him, he gasped which caused blood to spurt out of his mouth, he fell on the floor as Dream walked up to him and sat on his chest.

“W-Wait! Dream! You aren't going to kill Error right?” Blue spoke up, his eyes widening slightly and he took a step towards Dream. Error’s eyes widened as Dream ignored Blue and summoned a bone in his hand. Dream thrusted the bone towards Error’s soul, Error snapped. He summoned a gaster blaster behind Dream and it fired up, Dream looked behind himself in shock and confusion and was greeted by a blast towards him which blasted him across the hall, he let out a loud scream and landed on his back. Error sat up and looked at where Dream landed, his blaster disappeared,Blue and Reaper went to where Dream was and they checked him over. Error got up, he summoned a portal and went through it, which he was welcomed to the white hell, Error stood there. He was trapped in his mind, he fell to the floor, on his knees tears streamed down his face. What had he done? Had he just killed the god of positivity? How could he? What was wrong with him? He was so stupid, Dream was very important and he had killed him. The multiverse needed positivity, he had destroyed everything. He might as well die, he was so stupiod as to kill Dream.

Ink was in the Doodle Sphere when he got a call, he was currently looking over Au’s, looking at Nightmare’s damage and trying to see what Nightmare was trying to do. It was a hassle, but Ink finally got his theory, Nightmare wanted to corrupt au’s for a lack of a better word. He wanted Au;s to be nothing but negativity, so he could become more powerful, though there were going to be some holes, you can't make everyone feel negative. Though you could destroy au’s where the happy are, and that would strike fear in the other Au’s. After Ink found that out, he knew he was going to have to spend a lot of time helping Dream to try and prevent this from happening, but Ink could care less about what Nightmare is doing, it doesn't affect him directly. Nightmare and his gang can't destroy Au’s but he will have to pretend to care, he has gotten really good at pretending.Ink pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Blue. Ink answered it, putting on a smile to help pass off his fake happy facade.

“Hey Blue! What’s up?” Ink stated cheerfully, he couldn't feel Error destroying so he assumed they had injured him, Ink had to go see Error after he finished calling Blue. Error would need extra comforting and emotional support, and his trust for Ink will grow, just like Ink wants. Although it will soon become tedious to help Error with his wounds and such but it's fine. Ink stretched his arms above his head, he was in one place for too long and his arms were getting stiff.

“INK! YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE! DREAM IS ON THE VERGE OF DYING!” Blue screamed on the other line, Ink hissed and thrusted the phone away from his head. Honestly that was his mistake, the number one rule on talking with Blue over the phone is to keep the phone a safe distance away from your ears so they don't burst. Though what Blue had said to him caught him off guard, did Error do that? No, he wouldn't do that. Error wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to, so what happened? DId they encounter Nightmare and his gang? 

“W-Wait what!? Where are you!?” Ink screamed at the phone, not able to match how loud Blue is but it was fairly loud, enough to pass off that he was upset. Ink walked over to a more empty part of the doodle sphere and snapped his fingers, Broomie fell down and he catched it midair, he put his bestie on his back and made sure all of his vials were on his chest. He destroyed his vials in the Antivoid so he had to go through the hassle of making new ones and refiling them to look like the exact ones from before. It was a good thing he checked because his blue was near the red, not purple, he quickly changed it and smiled at him being ready to go.

“WE ARE IN A COPY OF STORYSHIFT! HURRY!” Blue screamed once again, Ink hung up and grabbed broomie off of his back, splashing paint on the ground and he appeared in Storyshift, the one where Blue and Dream should be, he assumed they would be where Papyrus is considering he is a good healer in this certain copy. He looked around and figured he was in Waterfall, he sighed in defeat. Ink didn't want to travel all the way to the Ruins on foot, yes he has been forced to walk farther but he wanted to save his energy for comforting Error. He started making his way towards the ruins.

He finally appeared at the door, the door that seperated The Ruins and Snowdin, Ink lifted his hand and knocked on the door, almost immediately, it opened and he was greeted by Reaper who motioned his head for Ink to follow him. Ink stepped in and closed the door behind him, then followed Reaper, who made his way through the long hallway. Ink always wondered why this hall was so long, was it for decoration or just a poor design on the architect? Either way Ink was going to make a copy where this hall wasn't so darn long. Reaper ascended up the stairs into the main house where Dream most likely was, Ink tailed him in silence, Reaper wasn't injured. That was weird, Dream is gravely hurt but Reaper isn't? 

They both appeared in the main hallway, where the house splits into the living room and a different hall where the bedrooms are, the walked down that hallway, not needing to go into the living room and kitchen. Reaper stopped at one door, which Ink recognized as Papyrus’s room, so he guessed dream was in such room, Ink noticed some blood out of the corner of his eye, and he looked down, blood spots stained the floor all the way from the door to the room Reaper stood in front of. That was a lot of blood, too much.

Reaper extended his hand to open the door but paused aa the door flew open, revealing Blue with wide eyes and looking around. Blue’s eyes caught Ink’s and he grabbed Ink’s arm and pulled him into the room, Blue dragged Ink in the room quickly. Ink stumbled into the room, shocked since he was pulled into the room with no words being exchanged. Ink was dragged to the side of Papyrus's bed which currently held Dream, a blanket pulled up to his neck and a wet towel on his forehead, a bright yellow blush spread across his cheeks and bandages wrapped up around his neck. Papyrus was sitting in a chair that was positioned across the room, he had a worried look on his face.

“I-Ink! Can you use your p-paint to heal Dream? L-Like fix h-his broken bones o-or something?” Blue stuttered, he was visibly shaking but he kept a smile on his face. Ink knew Blue must be very worried about Dream, it was in his nature to be overly emotional, and it showed a lot in what he does and how he acts. He is always friendly and what's the best for others, even for Error who destroyed lots of Au’s. When Error had let Blue go back to his Au, Blue attacked Error because he was scared. He was scared that Error was going to kill everyone in his Au, so he ran and attacked Error. Blue would sometimes ask Ink to come over to his place so he could talk to Ink about whether or not he did the right thing and then he would cry for hours. Ink is sure that Blue developed a little crush on Error, or he just got really close to Error, either way he can't let Error and Blue be together for too long just in case.

“Oh my stars! What happened to Dream!?” Ink exclaimed, putting his hands up to his mouth as he opened it widely for effect. Though he didn't exactly have to fake it, he was shocked and wanted to know more about what was happening. Blue looked fine except for him looking like he is about to have a melt down and cry about Dream, Dream shifted in his unconscious state due to the noise. Which caused Blue to promptly turn his gaze to Dream in a worried glance.

“I-I will e-explain in a bit, but f-first can you he-heal D-Dream?” Blue whimpered out, holding the side of his arms together and he shook and tears fell down his face. Ink blinked turned to look at Dream, he was shifting in his sleep because of the negative energy, Ink walked up to the bed and took out a small paintbrush, he slowly pulled down the covers that covered Dream and he stared in shock at the damage. Dream’s ribs were cracked off and cracks covered his whole body, it seemed like it would all fall off at any moment and it left Ink speechless. Ink refused to believe that HIS Error would do something like this, it wasn't in his nature. Error was kind hearted and sweet and he saw the best in everything, he wouldn't do something like this to anyone. He killed in mercy to clean up after Inks mess. Ink slowly started to glide his paintbrush over the cracks aligning Dream’s ribs and they appeared good as new, though Ink knew they would feel sore despite them looking like nothing had ever happened. After all its not like he can heal everything, he can make things but not restore things if that made any sense. It only took a few minutes and Ink was able to repair the cracks in Dreams ribs and restore the missing pieces, though Ink couldn't restore Dream’s magic, and Dream will most likely be sore due to his body not understanding why he had healed so fast. 

“So...what happened to Dream?” Ink asked in a worried soft tone, after all of Dream;s bones were healed, he put his paintbrush away and he wrapped some of the bandages that previously littered Dream;s body wrapped up against them again. Ink pulled the covers up to Dream’s neck and he turned to Blue, Blue wiped the tears away from his eyes and sniffled a little. The Papyrus of the Au stood up and walked out of the room, deciding to give them some space and make some pie and spaghetti for the grieving party. Reaper took a seat on the bed across from where Dream laid, he crossed his arms in a bored manner which Ink caught out of the corner of his eye. 

“We were going to go stop Error...when we got into a fight with h-him. E-Error was about to leave but D-Dream stopped him and was...about to k-k-kill Error. But Error s-summoned a gaster blaster-a-and...and...s-shot D-Dream…” Blue sniffed out, he choked back a sob as the event was burned in his mind, Blue couldnt get it out of his mind and he was struggling with what he should think about it. Whether he should be mad at Dream for trying to kill Error or be mad at Error for destroying an Au and hurting Dream, but Blue knew why Error does such things though he couldn't bring himself to tell Ink or Dream because they wouldn't believe him or they would disprove everything Error had told Blue, and Blue feared that they would take what Blue knew and use it against Error.

“Oh my stars, are you guys okay?” Ink asked, his voice laced with fake concern and worry. Though Ink wanted to get out of here quickly, he had to go comfort Error since he was most likely having a panic attack right now. He needed Error to depend on him so his plan will succeed, and he has to tie up some loose ends before he goes to visit Error. Though he is glad that Dream is out right now since he won't be bothered by Dream for a while and he can focus on Error. He was pulled from his thoughts when Reaper crossed his arms and yawned in a bored mannerism.

“Nah, only Dream was injured. Im fine.” Reaper said, he seemed calm about the whole situation which perplexed both Ink and Blue, though Ink knew Reaper was just used to seeing this and I guess you could say it was a coping mechanism for Reaper to distract himself from the horrors of his everyday life. Ink nodded and looked at Dream, he studied Dream and he decided to CHECK him, to make sure he was still fine. Dream’s hp was down but it was slowly recovering after his body realised it was healed and not still broken, though Ink was confused as to why Dream wasn't awake but his question was answered when he CHECKED Dream, his magic was down to a startling amount. Ink frowned and looked at Reaper who nodded and walked out of the room to get some food to help Dream regain some of his lost magic.

“Blue, I want you and Reaper to go and spread the news of what has happened and make sure all AU’s are prepared for the Destroyer coming back. I can give Papyrus our numbers in case something happens to Dream as he watches over him. I’m going to try and repair the Au Error destroyed.” Ink stated, grabbing Broomie off of his back and getting ready to make a portal, but looking at Blue for confirmation that Blue understood what he meant. Blue nodded, he smiled softly at Ink who nodded and swiped his brush against the floor making a portal in which he jumped through. 

Ink landed on the ground of the Au, he looked at the neon colors that adorned the Au. Ink wondered why he made an Au that had so many neon colors, of course he loved color but there was a limit. He didn't want to look at a piece of art that would hurt his eyes, there had to be a balance of light and dark in it, not just neon and he knew Error felt the same way. Ink looked around the vacant Au, he needed to make sure it was empty if he wanted to continue, and he had to find the human soul since he knew Error didn't take it with him. 

“I-Ink!? The creator!? Oh thank the stars! You have to help me! This monster came through and dusted everyone!” Ink paused and turned around, he met the Frisk of the Au. They looked at Ink with a pleading look, Ink couldn't blame them, they just witnessed a mysterious monster who hasn't appeared in the millions of resets that they have been an accessory in. They must have been used to knowing every single monster and every single outcome so they must be in shock. Ink looked at them with white pinpricks in his eyes and a blank expression which took them off guard, they took a step back as Ink used his hand to grab the human’s soul and tear it from their form.


	7. Commiseration

Commiseration

Commiseration: sympathy and sorrow for the misfortunes of others; compassion

______________________________________

"Nightmare is such a fucking asshole." Dust growled out, his hands in his pockets, and his figure slouched down as he walked across the road with Horror. Horror snickered next to him, he held his signature ax over his shoulder. They were sent to this specific Au to convince the humans and monsters to join an alliance with Nightmare and cut ties with the star sans's, and to dig up dirt on them as well. Dust was still pissed from the encounter a few days ago, with Nightmare destroying his Xbox and forever ruining his save file. "He doesn't even know how hard it was for me to get to that point!" He seethed out, a few monsters around them looked at them with concern, due to Dust's outburst.

"Well, you did disobey his orders." Horror pointed out, he noticed the uncomfortable glances being sent their way and he nudged Dust. "You better keep it down or you'll blow our cover, twat." Horror hissed out, causing Dust to snicker. Horror raised his nonexistent eyebrow at this reaction. "What's so funny shithead?" Horror growled back, Dust smirked and put his hands up in a defensive matter. Horror squinted his eyes at Dust, he sometimes hated his boyfriend.

"Jeez don't get your panties in a twist." Dust commented, which made horror even angrier. Like what the fuck what Dust getting at? Here he was bitching about how Nightmare destroyed his save file and as soon as Horror stepped in, he fucking got all offended and shit. What a fucking asshole. Horror turned to Dust and swung his ax at Dust who swiftly dodged and summoned a bone in his hand. Horror swung his ax again, aiming for Dust's skull who lifted the bone above his head and prevented the ax from being brought down on his skull. Horror struggled to break the bone but it didn't even crack which fueled the rage in Horror.

"Fuck off!" Horror yelled and kicked Dust in the stomach, which caused him to flinch and push Horror away. Horror slid across the gravel path causing debris to fly upwards and dust to follow suit. He charged towards ax, the ax on the ground as Horror was ready to swing it upwards towards Dust, he swung it upwards towards Dust but the movement was stopped as Dust grabbed his wrist, the blade grazing Dust's elbow causing some blood to drip down his arm. Dust put his hand onto Horror's back and kissed Horror. Dust pushed Horror forward and Horror dropped his ax on the ground and wrapped his arms around Dust's neck, which caused Dust to smirk. He summoned a tongue and slid it across Horror's mouth, which Horror opened. Their tounges wrestled for dominance which Dust won, he pulled away for breath.

"I hate you..." Horror panted out, a scarlet blush covering his face. Dust smirked at this response, Dust pushed his lips against Horror's and lifted him up, pressing Horror against him and slamming him into a nearby alley, using the wall to keep Horror up off the ground. Horror let out a small squeak, which was muffled by Dust's mouth, due to being thrown against a wall unexpectedly. His lips leaving Horror's mouth and trailing down to Horror's neck, he nibbled slightly causing horror to flinch and let out a small whimper. Horror opening his eyes slightly too look at Dust, he then realized what they were doing and he pushed against Dust with his arms. "D-Dust, come on we can't do this h-here." Horror whimpered out, which Dusts ignored and continued, he bit into Horror's neck which caused a moan to escape Horror's mouth, only fueling Dust's actions. Dust used one of his free hands to slide it under Horror's shirt, which caused a gasp to escape Horror.

"Did you hear about what happened to Dream? You know one of the star san's?" A voice was heard outside of the alley, which caused Horror to open his eyes and look in the direction, Dust didn't seem to hear it, or he must have blocked it out, focusing on trying to turn Horror on (which was working). Horror quickly pushed Dust away, which earned a grunt of annoyance from Dust. Horror put his finger up to his mouth, signaling for Dust to be quiet which caused Dust to frown but he listened anyway. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes to listen better as to what got Horror so tense.

"Apparently Dream almost died by someone named Glitch. Glitch is apparently the hacker of Au's or something along those lines and Dream went to stop him and BOOM! He almost died, they say Glitch got away." The monster seemed to be talking to a human, Horror squinted his eyes in confusion. Who the hell was Glitch? A hacker of Au's? No fucking way, unless this monster is high as balls and talking about Error, the destroyer of Au's. And even so, he was friends with Error, Error wouldn't kill someone as important as Dream and if he did, oh boy. Nightmare would be pissed since he wanted to kill Dream or some shit. Horror glanced at Dust who seemed to have the same confused expression on his face.

"Wow really? Glitch kind of sounds like Error. Is he his brother or something?" The human replied Horror pulled out his phone, over half of the screen was cracked but horror didn't seem to care. He unlocked his phone and texted Nightmare, telling him that they found something that he might be interested in. He put his phone back into his hoodie pocket and went further down into the alley, so when Nightmare opened the portal for them it wouldn't alarm the nearby monsters or people. Dust followed his movements. Not a second later a portal opened, it was made out of a black substance that leaked onto the ground, Horror stepped through. The two skeletons walked through the portal into Nightmare's workspace, Nightmare looked up from his work momentarily upon their arrival but soon went back to his mundane work. Dust looked at the shoulder of his jacket and flicked off a piece of black goop that fell on his jacket when he stepped through the portal.

"This better be important because I know you didn't convince the Au in such a short amount of time." Nightmare growled out, his voice normally deep which would normally unsettle any sans, but the two lovers were used to it. "Horror, where is your ax?" Nightmare questioned, his eyes looking at Horror's bareback which usually adorned his signature ax. Horror looked confused and soon went to lift up his ax off his shoulder but froze when he felt nothing there, he looked at Dust who was holding back a laugh. He fucking left it in the Au when Dust pissed him off. He held his breath, trying to prevent himself from cursing. His hand shook in frustration.

"Dust and I got into a fight, and I guess I left my ax their on accident because Dust was being a fucking cunt!" His voice was calm in the beginning but his anger slipped through in the rest of the sentence. Horror spun around to face Dust, his eye shrunk in rage. Dust put his hands up in a defensive matter, he had a stupid ass smirk on his face, Dust found the situation amusing which only pissed of Horror more. Nightmare watched the scene in annoyance, he slammed his hand down on his desk, the things on said desk fell down, and the other things shifted violently. The loud noise prevented the argument from escalating further.

"Now I did not bring you too here so you can fucking fight. Now, what the hell did you find!?" Nightmare shouted, his tentacles sharpening and negative tension filling the room. The two immediately dropped it, Nightmare looked at the two of them and sat back down in his chair. He crossed his arms impatiently and waited for the two to answer him and explain why the fuck they decided to come back here without completing their task. That was one of the first rules in this gang, do not come back unless you are gravely injured, or you have done your task.

"Me and Dust were out in the copy of Undertale you assigned us too. When we got into a fight, it led us into an alley, we started to work it out but we heard a monster talking with a human. They talked about this person named Glitch who got into a fight with Dream and..." At the mention of his brother Nightmare looked up from his paperwork and was intrigued by this. He didn't know who this Glitch was and he wanted to find out more. " he apparently injured Dream gravely and I think Glitch is actually Error." Nightmare's eye widened at the mention of this. No fucking way, Error wouldn't hurt Dream, one thing Nightmare was frustrated about when Error was in his gang.

"Error hurting Dream?" Nightmare spoke out, his voice low. He blinked and shook his head slightly before snapping back into reality. " Go to some Au's and confirm this rumor, if it is true then we can warp this to our favor, and if it's not then you both will have your arms broken for wasting my time. Got it?" Nightmare's voice deepened at the end, his eye going completely black for intimidation which was effective for the two. Horror nodded and grabbed Dust's sleeve and left the room quickly, scared that Nightmare would go through with it in that instant. The door slammed as both of the two left. Nightmare leaned against his chair, he looked up at the ceiling. Why was he thinking of Error so much recently? Why is it that whenever he thinks of anybody he gets annoyed and only sees the bad things in them, but for Error... He sees the good in Error. He never got annoyed with Error, he even felt at peace when they were in the same room, in silence just doing their own thing.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ink finally got the last monster, he sighed in defeat wrapping the monster's soul in an inky bubble and teleporting it to the Doodle Sphere. He put his hands on his hips and looked around, no one in sight. A smile dusted his face as he looked around the empty Underfresh, and with a few touches and renovations, he can turn this into a world with him and Error. He just has to get rid of some of the neon colors and renovate the Au name and some of the code and create some stars in the sky resembling Outertale, it would be perfect for the both of them. But now he had to go see Error in the Antivoid, comfort him and everything. He held his Broomie in his hands and swiped it across the ground, a portal opening up to the Antivoid. He took his scarf real quick, throwing it on the ground, as well as his vials and the hoodie tied around his pelvis onto the ground with his vials and scarf.

He landed in the Antivoid and looked around, though his moments were stopped when he heard sobs that echoed throughout the void. He walked toward the sound of sobbing, and soon a form appeared in his line of vision, he instantly recognized it as Error. Error was curled up into himself, holding his arms and crying nonstop, glitches surrounding him. Ink would be lying if he said it didn't look painful. Error seemed to be having a panic attack, Ink stepped forward towards Error, hoping Error would notice him and he wouldn't have to touch Error. Knowing he has haphephobia and that doing so might worsen his state. Ink cursed himself internally, he shouldn't have waited so long to get back here.

Error stopped for a second, he seemed to look around as if he heard something, and this caused Ink to realize his eyes were covered in ERRORS, he probably couldn't see. He took a step forward towards Error which caused Error to violently flinch and thrusted himself backward, he seemed scared and that caused an ache in Ink's chest. He didn't like this, this was wrong. Error shouldn't be scared of him, he should be in Ink's arms right now, he shouldn't be cowering. Ink shook his head, pushing these thoughts away to focus on Error and his state. Ink still had some work to do if Error was still this scared of him, he decided to sit down on the white ground. Error was hyperventilating which was going to cause him to pass out unless Ink did something, so he needed to keep a calm frame of mind and help Error calm down.

"Error, what's wrong?" Ink spoke out, but Error could only hear the voices yelling at him. He didn't reply to Ink instead of putting his hands up to his skull and pressing against his skull in an effort to stop the voices from calling him a glitch. Tears flowed freely down his face like a waterfall that just busted open, it made Ink wonder how it felt. To feel so sad as to cry, how did it work? But he couldn't focus on that right now, he had to help Error. He scooted towards Error slightly knowing Error wasn't focusing on him anyway, distracting him will probably help with his state. So he tried snapping his fingers in front of Error, no new reaction just shaking and crying, he put his hands up to his mouth, and yelled. "ERROR!" Error flinched and let go of his head and looked at Ink, a small amount of ERROR'S clearing up from his vision.

"i-I-iNk?" Error squeaked out, his shaking slightly going down. Now he had something to focus on. His panic attack was going down slightly but it wasn't gone, tears fell down his face, dancing with the blue tear marks that adorned his face from all of the previous times he had cried. Ink nodded slightly and welcomed a smile onto his face. Error avoids eye contact, he knew Ink was either here to hurt him or he hasn't found out what he has done yet. Ink is going to leave, everybody does, him being here isn't a special thing. This always happens, he makes a friend and he messes it up soon Ink is going to realize he doesn't need Error and then he is going to leave him alone.

"Error, what's wrong?" Ink asked, his voice laced with worry, not face worry he had shown back when he saw Dream injured but real worry. Error curled into himself more, not wanting to answer Ink's question, instead, he felt like erasing himself. To just let himself die painfully in a crumbling Au, but he knew he couldn't do that. Silence followed soon after the question which caused Ink to speak up once again. "Error, please. I want to help you..." Ink said, he extended his arm to touch Error in a consoling way, hoping that it might help Error.

"...I-i'M sUcH a JoKe..." Error softy said after a moment of silence. His voice glitching out more than normal which warranted a flinch out of Ink. "...I-i kiLeD dReAm...tHe GoD oF pOsItiviTy...jUsT beCaUsE i FeLt sCarEd..." Well, that explains a lot, Ink thought. Ink knew Error wouldn't be this upset if he just injured Dream. But Error thinks he killed Dream so that had to trigger a reaction. Error started crying more and he put his hands up to the side of his head, he pressed his fingers into the side of his temples. A crack was heard but Error couldn't hear it over the ERRORS and voices, Ink gasped as he looked at the long crack that ran to Error's eye. Blood started to seep out and Ink hardily grabbed Error's hands away from his skull to prevent him from hurting himself further. Error gasped and looked at Ink with a shocked expression that made itself apparent on his face.

"Don't! Please don't hurt yourself!" Ink yelled, Error looked at Ink with confusion and shock. Why was he still here? He should be hurting Error or getting ready to leave to go tell everyone how weak he was. And why was here trying to help Error, not wanting Error to hurt himself as he deserves? Error was perplexed by this mystery of a skeleton. He wasn't like anyone he had ever met, he wasn't like any other sans's and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He was used to consistency in his life and this isn't normal.

"wHy aRe YoU hElpInG mE?" Error softy spoke, his voice sounding broken and defeated. His arms went limp which prompted Ink to let them go, Ink sighed softly he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Error. "tHeRe aRe sO mAnY bEttEr pEopLe yOu cAn bE frIendS wiTh bUt yOu chOosE tO tRy aNd bE mInE? tHe dEstrOyeR oF aU's? A gLitCh? a miStakE? wHat Do yOu sEe In mE!?" Error's voice rose, Error tried wiping the tears from his eyes but it was no use since they just came back, flowing infinitely alongside his scars of the times he had cried before. Ink threw himself at Error and embraced Error in a hug. Error stood still, the ERROR'S around him seem to freeze and his tears stopped flowing.

"Don't say that you aren't a glitch Error. I don't know why you destroy but there has to be a reason. The few days I slept here with you made me learn about you, you wouldn't hurt an Au without a reason. The same goes for this Dream when you and I first met and right now you were scared, but you didn't dust me and I doubt you would dust Dream unless something happened." Ink softly spoke, he stroked Error's head comforting as Error melted into the embrace, placing his head on Ink's shoulder. The voices seemed to quote down as Error focused on Ink's words, his shaking calmed down. Why wasn't he triggered by Ink touching him? Why did he like this, he heard of being touch starved before but for him whenever someone touched him it felt like searing knives shredding through his bones where that monster touched him. " and if someone tells you that you are a glitch or a mistake. Just remember that they don't know who you are on the inside. And then you on the outside inst you...so please Error. Stop thinking such things." Ink's words caused Error to start crying once again, but they weren't tears of agony or misery. Error hugged Ink back, sobbing into his shoulder while Ink stopped rubbing his head and moved to his back, letting Error tire himself out.

After a few minutes of Error's sobbing filling the void, he seemed to calm down. Error leaned against Ink's chest. Ink holding Error close while a content smile dusted his face. Feel better?" Ink asked the form that laid against him, though no answer came out of him. Ink looked down at the form and realized Error had fallen asleep, Ink chuckled lightly at this. Error always seemed so tired when he was over, him crying and sleeping next to Ink or in this case on Ink, it was amusing. Ink slowly moved Error so he was laying on the ground, and he got up. Getting ready to go back to the copy of Underfresh where he renamed it Peacetale, where no monsters lurk or humans. An au where no creatures exist except for nature and space, a peaceful world where you can relax. Perhaps he can even make a house in it where he can live with Error. Error wouldn't even have to hear those voices, though Ink was sure it might be in his head. Since he never heard any voices here.

"Why the hell is this place so big?" Ink froze as a heard a voice echo throughout the void. Ink looked around, he couldn't pinpoint where it came from but he recognized the voice instantly. It was Horror from Nightmares gang, but what was he doing here? How did he get here? Were they here for Error? He has to go, or his whole plan will fall apart. He grabbed a small paintbrush off his belt and made a portal of ink, he looked back at the sleeping form of Error and sighed. He jumped into the portal that led to Peacetale and landed in a flower field. The flowers neon since he hadn't completely changed the code. He looked back up into the portal and wished for Error's safety.

x Next Chapter x

Conciliation:

"the action of mediating. between two disputing people or groups."


	8. Concilation

Conciliation

"the action of mediating between two disputing people or groups."

Horror walked around the white abyss, grumbling to himself. His boyfriend walked alongside him as well, staying quiet but was equally as frustrated. They went across multiple Au's to find some more information about the fight between Error and Dream and so far nothing reliable. One monster said that Error turned into a shark, and that was the most believable story yet. So the two decided to try and find Error and ask his opinion on it, and it wasn't easy getting to the Antivoid. They had to get help from Fresh and that was a painful interaction filled with 90's references and cliff notes to decipher what the hell Fresh was even saying.

Though they finally agreed to make a deal with him in exchange for him taking them to the Antivoid. Now they had to find a limited edition Furby and convince Error to tell them what happened, it was going to be a long week. And then they were going to propose something to Error which might fail horribly or go well and then they get their asses kicked by Nightmare. They still had to retrieve Horror's ax as well, some fucking human decided to sell his ax when they found it on the road, Horror was about to snap.

"Where the fuck is he?" Horror growled out, wanting to have this done and over with. Dust only replied with a shrug of his shoulders, they had been wandering around for hours and they still couldn't find the damn glitch. It was seriously starting to piss off Horror, Dust spared a glance at Horror and smirked. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's neck and his other hand in his hoodie pocket. He leaned into Horror slightly and whispered to him.

"He might not be here, so wanna fool around?" Horror, glared at Dust and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't be so fucking horny all the time."

"You know that's impossible when I'm with you."

"Dust, for fucks sak-" Horror paused and looked to his left, he swear he heard a portal open or close. Did Error just get here? Then he should now they were here, he just hoped Error would be in a good mood. When Error was in the gang they got along pretty well but they weren't buddy buddies, the same goes for Dust and Error. Though both of them were surprised when he left and sort of bummed out, since Horror now didn't have anyone to watch Kitchen Nightmares with and Dust didn't have anyone to play horror games with.

"Is glitch boy here?" Dust asked, his pervy demeanor dropping. Horror decided to change their direction and head to the left, where he heard the noise come from. Horror paused when he saw a black figure in the distance, dusting themselves off and...taking off bandages? When did Error heal himself? They would always have to force bandages and healing substances on him, he always hated it for whatever reason, so it was hard to believe that Error willingly healed himself up. "Hey! Error!" Dust yelled out which caused Error to spin around and face them, his eyes wide with shock.

"dUsT?" Error spoke out, Horror hated how much he missed the glitchy voice of Error. Error had some bandages hanging from his arm, it looked broken and it was obvious he just got into a fight. Horror was glad that they weren't doing this for nothing and could actually dig up something good. Error had a suspicious look in his eyes, he was on good terms with Dust and Horror when he left but they haven't talked since he left, so why would they be here? Are they here to fight him? No, they wouldn't pick a fight with him unless ordered to, and Nightmare didn't really have a reason too. They had an unspoken agreement to just stay out of each other's way, but they can't teleport either. They had to have someone teleport them here. "wHaT aRe yOu dOinG hErE?"

"Looking for you." Dust replied with a bored overtone, though Horror knew Dust was relieved that they found the small bundle of errors. "What happened to you?" Dust commented, saying what Horror was thinking. Error was taken aback slightly, he didn't expect Dust to be so blunt about it, though what did he expect? Dust was blunt about everything no matter what, even if he knew he was going to get his ass beat. Error frowned and looked at his arm, he stayed silent but then opened his mouth to speak.

"GoT into A FiGht wIth ThoSe stAr SanSeS. WrApPeD mY wOunDs tHan GoT inTo anOthEr FiGht WIth ThEm, pArticUlarlY DrEaM." Horror and Dust both perked up at the mention of Dream, Horror smiled. It was true, they weren't going on a stupid chase for nothing. They had actually found something useful, and they won't get their asses kicked by Nightmare when they got back. Error seemed to notice their relieved faces and his expression turned to confusion. "wHy dO yOu gUyS lOoK sO rElIevEd?" Error questioned. He unwrapped the whole bandage decorating his arm and let it glide onto the ground, he checked his arm over quickly and found no cracks, just some scars but that was fine. Everybody had scars.

"Oh, well it's just Nightmare has been trying to...I don't know...take over Au's? I guess and we heard about the fight with you and Dream and he thought it would be good to dig up dirt on them and use them to his advantage." Horror stated in a 'matter of factly' tone which Dust scoffed at, Dust knew Horror was spilling too much information to someone who wasn't even in their gang anymore.

"sO yOu cAmE hErE tO gEt mY sIDe aNd uSe iT fOr yOuR gAiN?" Error grumbled out, though he did find it comforting that Horror didn't seem to change. Putting on a jerk facade and making you think you know him but just using that to get what he wants, though honestly, everybody did that to an extent, Horror just manipulated that to his use and sometimes without knowing so.

"Error, don't get so defensive. We are just here to get information not fucking use you. So drop the defensive act, you know us." Dust spoke bluntly before Horror could chime in. Dust would often get annoyed by Error, sometimes he was chill but others he was defensive and weary, and sometimes just sad. Though Dust was never really around for that, he had heard of stories from Cross about Error and Nightmare and how Error sometimes had breakdowns and Nightmare would help him but they all dismissed that as a myth.

"wElL i HaVeN'T sEeN yOu iN yEarS, PeOplE chAngE. oR hAvE yOu fORgotTeN 9-03?" Time seemed to stop as Error muttered those three numbers, Error knew he was being difficult and they wouldn't really use him. But he wasn't sure, they could just spy on him, something for Nightmare or worse Cross. Dust looked at Error and Horror looked at DUst with a scared look. Horor wrapped his arm around Dust's to prevent him from lunging at Error. Horror looked at Error.

"Error, stop. You're being a dick. We know you have been lonely and we also wanted to come by and say Hi since we haven't talked in forever, don't throw away the few friends you still have." Horror spoke seriously, Error thought for a second and sighed.

"oKaY, i'M sOrRy dUsT." Error apologized and Dust relaxed a little, the bloodlust that built up inside of him dispersed. Horror hesitantly let go of Dust's arm and he sighed with relief at Error's apology.

"So could you tell us what happened with you and Dream? It would help us a lot and prevent our asses getting kicked by Nightmare." Horror asked with a small trace of trauma as he remembered the last time he got his ass beat by Nightmare, he still had marks. Error nodded and he went to put his hands in his hoodie to realize he didn't have his hoodie, he groaned which prompted Horror to wonder where Error's hoodie went. Something weird was happening, first Error heals himself then he is missing his favorite thing?

"sUrE, I wIlL teLl YoU, iF yOu gIvE mE cRoSs'S cHocOlaTe." Error grinned. Cross's chocolate was one of the best things he had ever tasted, it was amazing and he missed sneaking into Cross's room and stealing his stuff.

"Deal." Dust immediately chimed in, which only made Error's grin widen as he sat down on the white flooring; he didn't want to stand up for the whole story. Dust and Horror sat down as well, Horror wanting to hear the story as soon as possible.

________________________________________________________________________________

Nightmare worked in his office silently, and in peace and he was torn from the peace as a portal opened up and his two followers Horror and Dust walked through. His eyes widened as he saw Error in the background and his tentacles on his back sharpened as he stood up quickly. Why the hell were those two with Error? The portal closed and he looked at the two with malice in his eyes.

"What the hell were the two of you doing with Error?" He spat out, Horror gulped as he took a step back as the portal disappeared behind both him and Dust. Dust put his hands up in a defensive manner, hoping it will calm Nightmare down, it was already bad enough tot alk about Error in front of Nightmare but being with Error? That was just asking for Nightmare to stab you.

"Hold on! We were just doing research on the fight with Error and Dream." Dust said which didn't seem to ease Nightmare's tension. Nightmare got up from his seat and walked over to Dust and Horror, he slammed both of them up against the wall and wrapped his tentacles around their throats and held them up.

"Error is considered an enemy. You don't go to the star sanses when you want information about them. Now tell me what you got and I might consider not breaking your necks." Nightmare hissed, Horror was trying not to pass out due to the pressure on his neck, he felt dizzy as spots starting appearing in his vision. Nightmare let Dust fall onto the floor and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"W-We...found out that Error was destroying an Au when D-Dream, Blue, and Reaper appeared and they fought Error. They had him pinned down and Error couldn't escape, Dream was about to kill Error when he launched a gaster blaster at Dream. Error then escaped while the others were distracted." Dust panted out, he looked at Horror with wide eyes, realizing he couldn't breath. "Now that I told you, can you let Horror down!?" Dust yelled out. Nightmare looked at him and loosened his grip on Horror, Horror gasped for air and coughed slightly.

"Interesting, good work Dust. Now go." Nightmare stated, his anger before wearing off. He let Horror go and he fell on the ground, Dust helped him up and they both rushed out of the room. Nightmare went back to his seat and smiled. This was very good, all they have to do is say that Dream attacked Error for no reason, he should do something for both Dust and Horror they did good work. He laughed at himself, he was the king of negativity. He shouldn't reward his subjects, he should install fear in them. But they did deserve something, maybe he will let them win against him at game night. Bragging rights was currency in the mansion, fear was status and as the king. He had to hold all of the cards.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Nightmare is so annoying when he gets like this." Dust walked down the hall into his and Horror's room. Horror following behind him, rubbing his neck as a red line appeared around it, Dust was always pissed off when Nightmare got his panties in a twist. The whole gang's dynamics involve fear but shit, it's not like they are all emotionless like Nightmare, anx Dust thought that was pretty clear when he and Horror got together. Dust got to where their room and opened the door, he went in and sat down on the bed. Exhausted, Horror shut the door and layed next to Dust.

"Same, honestly he reminds me of the human centipede."

"Because he's got his head up his ass?"

"Exactly." The two lovers burst out laughing.

"Do you think Error will accept?" Dust questioned after a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm not sure, I hope he does. It would be nice to see him more. Though we will get our asses kicked..." Horror said, worry plaguing his mind. It hurt him to see his lover hurt and he wasn't a fan himself of almost dying. Horror laid his head on Dust's chest. "We have a lot to do tomorrow dont we?" Dust wrapped his arm around Horror as he sighed. They really did didn't they?

________________________________________________________________________________

No way, they couldn't have, could they? That would go against Nightmare's orders, and...no. Cross couldn't comprehend why they would do this. Horror and Dust couldn't do that, it was like they were asking to have their heads ripped off. Cross stood outside of their bedroom, he had gone to get more chocolate from his room when he overheard them. They had to be talking about something else. They wouldn't dare... he had to prevent this. He walked quickly to his room, thinking of how to fix it.

________________________________________________________________________________

Error sat in the Antivoid, thinking of his encounter with his former friends. He didn't realize how much he missed them, it hurt when Cross wanted him gone. He didn't want to go, he really liked the gang, he hated fighting with Nightmare. He hated leaving his friends, he hated that one of his friends hated him. Error felt warm tears coming to his eyes, he missed them. He wished he didn't have to leave, he quickly wiped away the tears. This wasn't the time to cry and feel sorry about himself, he didn't know what to do. He was torn, Horror's question rang in his mind.

"Do you want to join the gang again?"

Vexation:

"the state of being annoyed, frustrated, or worried."


	9. Vexation

A/N: Okay so i just wanted to thank everyone who comments under my chapters with such kind words ^^ it means a lot to me when reading them. So I just wanted to thank everyone for their kindness ^^

Vexation

"The state of being annoyed, frustrated, or worried"

Cross unlocked his phone quickly and typed in Error's number, it was a possibility that Error had his phone number changed but this was the only reasonable method of contacting him without drawing suspicion. He needed to contact Error and remind him to fuck off and stay away from Nightmare, he couldn't risk them getting together. He saw how Nightmare looked at Error and he had to keep them away when he noticed Error's face heat up, blackmail was the only choice to get rid of him, and it worked. Error left without telling why, giving in to Cross's demands, but right now he can't focus on that. He had to make sure Error would stay away. He put the phone up to his head, making sure his doors were closed and no one was near, the line stopped ringing as Error picked up.

"wHaT cRosS?" Error's voice rang through the other line, he sounded empty. Good, Cross didn't want Error to come back with some newfound confidence, he was glad that this wasn't the case.

"Meet me in Waterfell, at Undertale Copy 341#. 30 minutes, don't be late." He hung up, not waiting for a reply on the other end. He wanted to remind Error of what would happen if he went back on their deal and joined the gang again, Nightmare wouldn't let people who left the gang back in, but Error was 'special' to him. Nightmare might not realize it but he has, and he won't let Nightmare date that worthless piece of shit.

He put his phone down on his desk which sat right next to him, taking a long breath and turning around to exit his room, he opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. Cross walked down the hallway, he walked past various doors leading to empty rooms that served no purpose except for decoration, the wallpaper around the door and near the floor was peeling off.Cross headed downstairs, getting ready to head into Waterfall. He went into the dining room, he went forward to open the doors outside when-

"Where is the cow going this late at night? Getting ready to fuck someone or better yet let someone fuck you?" Of course, Killer had to be there, Cross turned around to face Killer who sat at the kitchen table his head resting on the top of his hand. A smile dusting his features as his black hollow eyes pierced into Cross's soul, his phone in his other hand which illuminated him in the dark, he forgot that Killer often sat awake in the dark.

"Just going out, and no. I am not going to or being 'fucked' as you put it. Though there is someone named Dust who I think would love to fuck you. Oh wait, no he chose Horror over you, so why don't you get over Dust before wanting to know about my love life. Bye Bye~" Cross smiled and opened the door and slammed it behind of him before Killer could say anything. He walked down the pathway leading out of the mansion. He opened up a portal, it was glitchy due to him not making portals as much anymore, though red outline dit marking his doing.. He went through and left as soon as Killer slammed open the door, a knife in hand. Killer saw that Cross had left and he gritted his teeth.

"Fucking Shit!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Error let his arm fall to his side as he played down on his back, why did Cross contact him? What did that assface want? Whatever it is he has to get ready, Error slowly gets up, feeling his bones crack and groan. His arms and legs were sore, really sore. He looked around the void, he needed to find his hoodie, did Ink take it with him when he left? If so that would be very fucking weird, he grimaced when his thoughts were drawn to Ink. Why the hell did he cry like that in front of him, acting all weak and stupid? When that bastard gets back he will show him who is pitiful when he beats Ink into the ground.

He made a swift motion with his hand and strings came down, yarn came down along with other supplies. He could make a new one temporarily, and he didn't have time to look for it, he quickly went to work, knitting himself a new hoodie, one that looked like his previous one and wouldn't draw to much suspicion, though it wouldn't really matter, Cross would spot how his hoodie looked brand new, no sewn up patches or ripped blotches. And then the questions would come, Error didn't like questions.

Questions involved answers, answers he would rather hide. He hated lying as well, so he did his best to prevent questions that needed something other than a yes, or no answer. Yet days ago he was laughing it up with Ink, he didn't understand why. Ink was using him, why was he here? Because he knew Error was a good person? That was funny, a good person doesn't kill millions of innocents every day, a good person doesn't kill the god of positivity, a good person doesn't leave friends behind. Error threw the almost finished hoodie across the floor and put his head in his hands.

He couldn't break down here, not now. He had to go and see what Cross wanted with him, he was following Cross's orders, he kept his distance and didn't interact with the gang. Hell, he even avoided Au's that needed to be destroyed, he hasn't seen them in generations. So why? What the hell does Cross want with him? Error's despair turned to malice and hate, why the hell did Cross even blackmail him in the first place? Error stood up, and went over to grab the hoodie he threw across the floor, he put it on. Cross wasn't getting out of this, he is going to tell him why he made him quick, why he used Error's emotions against him... and he is going to regret it.

Error swiped his hand across the air and on cue a portal opened, glitches brimmed the portal and it showed a small planked bridge, through the small gaps in between the planks you could see water, it seemed to glow in the dark area that was named, 'Waterfall'.The bridge led to a black patch of ground in which bright blue flowers adorned the spot, each one glowed beautifully and Error felt the tension in his body ease at the sight. He felt calm and he went over to the spot, the portal closing behind him as he sat down in the middle, waiting for his ex-comrade to come and threaten him.

It was a common misconception that Error only liked Outertale, it was born out of the fact that in his early years he visited Outertale frequently but it wasn't the only Au he liked. In fact, it might be hard for others to believe but he enjoyed most Au's not just Outertale. He often liked going into Waterfall, seeing the bright blue dots covering the sky, he knew they were just artificial lights but that didn't make them any less beautiful, the lily pads floating on the glowing water and the Echo flowers whispering things to him from the current residents of the Au. He always found himself hesitating to destroy Au's after sitting in Waterfall or on the surface, so he usually avoids such areas so he feels less regret. He sighed as he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening, guess a destroyer cant relax.

"Enjoying the scenery before you destroy it?" He heard his former friend say, he looked at Cross who had a blank stare on his face, his tone was emotionless, it was hard to read Cross when he was like this. But if Error had to guess, he would say Cross was annoyed or livid. He looked at the portal in which Cross came out of, red outline. Of course, it wasn't like Cross couldn't make his own portal though he swore he could hear Killer on the other side, what had happened? It was pretty ballsy of Cross to meet Error in Killer's line of sight, even if it was for a split second, that's all you need in battle, he learned that the hard way. Error stayed silent to Cross's question.

"Not talking huh? Fair enough though let me ask you this and you better answer." Cross said, now his emotions were evident, he was livid. Error should earn a trophy for pissing off Cross. Error stayed silent as Cross went up to him, Cross went in front of him, lunged his arm toward Error and grabbed him by the throat, he was caught by surprise and he put his hands up to the arm that was gripping his throat. Cross lifted him up above the ground, Error could have used his strings right then and there but that would have made things worse. Error tried to breathe but he couldn't, he grit his teeth, he scratched Cross's arm but he didn't let him go. "Why the fuck were you with Horror and Dust, and why the FUCK did they invite you back?" His grip tightened with every word, Error starting seeing spots in his vision. "And.Why.Did.You.Say..." He turned towards the lake with Error still in the air. "MAYBE!" He said as he threw Error into the river.

Error gasped for breath and before he could touch the water he summoned a view strings that softened his fall, he panted for breath, sitting on his web of strings. He felt his throat, it hurt so much, but once again something grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the ground, he didn't have enough time to react as his head hit the floor, he groaned. He heard footsteps approaching him as Cross grabbed his collar and made him face towards him, his eyes were dark, no eye lights. It was unnatural to see Cross like that.

"Answer me," Cross spoke out, Error often wondered how things went south so fast in his life. He was happy when he was in the gang with Nightmare and Dust. It helped him take his mind off of things, it helped him come to terms that he isn't a monster. It helped his mental state when he had friends he could talk with when it came to his problem and how he felt. Staying up watching Kitchen Nightmares with Horror and reading with Nightmare, he even started to like Nightmare more, more than a friend. That's when Cross decided he didn't want Error around, blackmailing him with his own actions and feelings from the past, it hurt him so much and he fell into the pit of depression and self-loathing again.

"I wAs In ShoCk...i-I dIdNT aCtUallY mEaN yEs, o-Or t-Thi-ThInK aBouT iT..." Error painfully exclaimed, glitches started erupting around him, though he shouldn't be acting like this. He was Error, the god of destruction, he has wiped out millions of monsters and humans. He could take on Cross and maybe even win or buy enough time to get out of there. But he couldn't, he was weak, he still saw his friend in front of him, the one who he went out with on missions. The one who he would make fun of bad romance movies or movies in general that were bad with. And the one who he trusted enough to tell him the same thing Cross used to blackmail him. His feelings.

"Not good enough. You will cease all contact with the gang and you will not come back, if you do then I will personally bury you." Cross snapped as he let go of Error. He looked down at his once former friend as Error gazed back, and for a split second he saw hostility, and he would be lying if he wasn't scared at that moment. Cross knew very well Error can kill him without a second thought, but he knew he wouldn't. Error is too sentimental, and Cross is relieved that he had actually hung out with Error enough because if someone did try to blackmail Error he would dust them. Cross walked past Error and opened another portal but he stopped and turned to Error who was getting up slowly.

"And one more thing," Error turned towards Cross. "Destroy this Au, I don't want the Echo flowers telling anyone of our conversation." And after Cross said that he went into the portal, Error recognized it as Cross's room where they would hang out sometimes. And as soon as he appeared, he left. Error was left there in the field of Echo flowers, he grimaced as the flowers began talking.

"-wAs In ShoCk.."

"Answer m-"

"Not good enough.."

"Destroy this Au..."

"ThInK aBouT iT..."

Error put his hands to his head as tears slipped from his eyes sockets, the flowers just wouldn't shut up...

"Not good enough.."

"Destroy this Au..."

"Not good enough.."

"ThInK aBouT iT..."

"... destroy it?

"Destroy this Au..."

"Not good enough.."

"One.."

"..more.."

"..thing.."

"You.."

"...are..."

"Not good enough"

Error screamed, he screamed as loud as he could, trying desperately to drown out the words of Cross, that the flowers repeated with no remorse. Why the hell did he even go here? Why didn't he just ignore Cross's demands, why the fuck is he so weak!? Tears ran down his face like a waterfall, he laughed at the irony. His tears dropped into the river nearby, except they didn't glow. If only his tears were like the rivers water, maybe the marks on his face wouldn't be permanent.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ink smiled as he stared up at the house he built, white planks mixed with pink and gray. Two-story cabin with two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a basement, and a nice living room. Now he still has to furnish it and such but he is just happy it's done. A nice Au to live in, where nobody can find you, not that anyone would want to find Error. It's sad to admit but it's true, nobody will really be looking for him, let alone go into an average Undertale copy, of course, they wouldn't know the code was tampered with but still. Odds are, nobody will bother them here. Besides Ink knew Error would get a kick out of the flowers that adorned the field in which the house was built, it looked beautiful. Ink just hoped Error would like it.

Ink got his paintbrush out ready to go to the Antivoid where he left Error when that pang hit him. One of his creations is being destroyed, he sighed. Guess Error wasn't in the Antivoid, but he didn't want to interfere with him. So what should he do, hmm? Choices, Choices. He should probably go visit Dream, since if he dies then he would have to make some major tweaks to his plan, and it would look odd if he never visited Dream. So he swiped his paintbrush across the ground and jumped into and through it.

Ink landed in a crouching position, the ink above him dispersed along with the portal, he sighed with relief and put his broom on his back. Standing up he looked around, yup he was in Papyrus's house, the warm fire flickering in the fireplace, and the chairs surrounding it gave off a comfy feel to the scenery.

"I-Ink?" Ink stopped as he heard a voice behind him, and as he turned around he saw Blue standing behind him, he held a plate in his hands with some crumbs on it and blue filling smeared on the plate, he guessed Blue had baked some pie or gotten pie from another Au. Blue would be the one to stay with Dream if he was injured, but when Dream is like this? Blue wouldn't sleep, it's evident under his eyes and his posture was sluggish and strained. He probably sat in one area for a while. "You came to visit!" Blue yelled as he dropped the dish on the ground, breaking it in pieces and running towards Ink, pulling him into a hug.

"W-Wow, miss me much?" Ink stammered out, a smile on his face as Blue buries his head in Inks's chest in a hug. Ink wrapped his arms around Blue, returning his hug but frowned when he felt his shirt get wet. He heard sniffles and Blue pulled away from him, tears in his eyes. Ink cringed internally, oh fuck he is going to have to deal with Blue. He doesn't mean that in a mean way either, Blue is an interesting character. He normally fakes being happy around others but with Blue, it isn't as straining he is just an interesting guy. Though he isn't Error, Blue is just less difficult to be around and sometimes he's extra maintenance which annoys Ink, Error doesn't annoy him.

"B-Blue!? Are y-you okay? What happened?" Ink exclaimed, worry evident in his voice but that wasn't all there was in his voice, it made Blue look at him with a confused expression but he brushed it off. Damn he didn't intend for that to sound so cold, normally nobody would question it but Ink didn't make his persona like that, his persona was cheerful, happy, optimistic. Malic was not in that category, fuck he has to be more careful. If it gets out that he doesn't care about anything (other than Error) then he is doomed.

"I'm just s-so glad y-you're h-hheeerrrreee!" Blue wailed, putting his face back in Inks's chest, Ink grimaced. Blue was hysterical, it never happened to him but he could understand why, if you could call it understanding. Blue was in a small house with his dying friend, sitting in one spot, and not going anywhere. Eating pie and spaghetti and trying to save your friend as they slowly die, well Ink didn't know if he was dying, he hoped not. But he already planned out his new plan if Dream dies, it's not a bad plan but he prefers that Dream doesn't die. He needs someone to keep Nightmare in check so he doesn't fucking go all corruption and shit with his plan of taking over all the Aus. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Blue cried out, snapping Ink out of his thoughts.

"Okay, Okay, um calm down everything is alright." Ink soothed, caressing Blue's head, hoping to calm him down. Blue cried and cried, but it was more like a childish tantrum than crushing despair crying he had witnessed from Error. Blue doesn't break down easily and when he does you don't really guess he's sad, you would guess his toy broke. Though Ink knew Blue better and Blue was devastated, repressing your emotions isn't healthy, but what would he know? He doesn't have feelings, well except for Error but that's different.

"I DON'T WANT DREAM TO DIE!!" Blue cried out hysterically, wailing and screaming. Papyrus opened up the front door of his house, groceries in his arms as a worried expression waved across. He sighed with relief that nobody was hurt but still worried about Blue, they had only met for about a week but they got along really well. Blue reminded him of his brother, when he was still good. When he didn't kill humans who fell down here. So what had caused this sudden change in behavior from the bright and adorable Blue?

"Okay, I know. I know, calm down Blue. Dream isn't going to die." Ink calmly explained, sitting down with Blue leaning against him, tears ran down Blue's face like a waterfall. Ink cringed knowing he would have to stop at the Doodle Sphere for a change of clothes, he wanted to go straight through the Antivoid to see Error. Guess that isn't happening. They sat like that for a while, the Papyrus was worried but put his groceries away and Ink could hear rustling in the kitchen. Ah, Papyrus is making spaghetti and maybe some pie too. Ink could eat.

"He..i-isn't-getting any...b-better...." Blue stammered out, calming down slightly and wiping his eyes, his eye sockets were dimmed slightly, less vibrant. Ink scooched away from Blue and stood up, reaching out his hand to help Blue up. He smiled, that fake smile he always wore. It held fake happiness, nor any emotion at that. There was nothing behind it, and he intended to keep that a secret. Blue smiled back at him, a genuine smile, not one like his. He held Ink's hand and got up, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Okay...Okay. Listen why don't you get up, and you and I can go over and I inspect him again?" Ink calmly explained to Blue, trying to cheer him up and get him to stop crying. Blue grabbed his hand and got up, wiping away the tears that fell out of the corner of his eyes. God, he loved having Ink as a friend, he was so amazing. Kind, thoughtful and just over all compassionate. He always knew what to do in a situation and just seemed to make a good situation, Ink always showed the light at the end of the tunnel. He nodded at Ink signalling he was good and that they can go check up on Dream.

"H-His injuries are getting better, but h-he still isn't awake. I d-dont know whats wrong." Blue stammered out, sniffling a little. His stutter not ceasing which Blue cursed himself for. Ink nodded and opened the door, there he saw Dream, on his side and sleeping. He can assume he was like that for the previous week, the soft ups and downs of the blanket indicating breathing, so that was good. The quilt hung loosely under his shoulders, revealing his shoulder blades and neck. A yellow blush had spread across his face, a fever. So he caught one, or was it the one from before? Eh he didn't know, he didn't care. It was a fever, Error got a lot of them due to Dream so why should he care about Dream getting a fever from Error?

"Is he doing okay? Any improvement to his HP or magic level?" Ink asked, walking over and putting the back of his hand on Dreams forehead, Dream didn't react at all and Ink winced slightly at how hot he was. He pulled his hand back, that was odd. Dream shouldn't have a fever, yes he had his soul blasted but Ink healed him. What is his body fighting off? A parasite? Infection? Fucking great, he had to give up more of his time to help Dream recover, time he could spend with Error.

"His HP is higher, not back to full HP but its w-way better than before. His magic levels are getting slowly better, but they're still very low. I'm worried...he's had that fever for the past two days, and it's been getting worse." Blue said, sitting down on the bed adjacent from the one Dream was laying in. nervously fiddling with his bandana. He wasn't wearing his normal suit of 'armor' if you could call it that, instead he was wearing a simple shirt with stripes and sweatpants. It was an unusual sight to see Blue in such 'lazy' clothes. As Blue would put it.

"Could you do me a favor Blue and call Sci?" Ink turned to Blue, who was confused but nodded with a determined look and got out his phone. Standing up and walking out of the room as he unlocked his phone. Ink looked back down at Dream who whimpered in his sleep, he relaxed slightly, glad that Blue was out of the room as his eye sockets reverted back to white. It was tiring to keep up the act sometimes, and he had to get Sci in here to help find out what's wrong with Dream. He CHECKED Dream again to see his current stats, and Blue was right about his HP and magic levels. He got up, waiting for Blue to get back here, fuck its going to be a long day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Error sat in the antivoid, using Crochet Hooks that interlaced with the yarn to make a skillful pattern hat he had made so many times before in the Antivoid. Mostly when he was bored, he was making a Doll. A doll of Ink, he didn't have a doll like him before so it was only logical he made a doll of Ink. It was a fun pastime to keep his mind off of the voices that plagued his mind and bugged him over little inconsistencies in his character and reminded him of his mistakes. He paused as he looked at the doll, a third of it was done already and Error smiled himself. He never knew why making dolls made him happy, usually people were freaked out when they first saw them hanging from the ceiling.

He started working on it again, resuming his progress on the doll. After all he had to have a memory that the the skeleton existed before he killed him. It would be a nice reminder of how fucking dumb Ink was, he chuckled. Imaging some new ways to torture the skeleton, he suddenly stopped. He frowned, he didn't know this Ink's powers did he? What kind of powers could he have, could he manipulate ink? He made portals with ink so could he control the form of it? Turn it into objects? That wouldn't matter if he could, Error's strings could just take them away from him, but if Ink could use his ink to cut through Errors strings instantly then that would be a problem.

Error look at the now complete doll in his hands, he smirked as he got out a ren yarn and tied it around the dolls neck , he tightened it, the dolls neck became tighter as the red yarn constricted it, Error started intensely at it but the dolls neck didn't break, he frowned and threw the doll to the side. He didn't get any pleasure from doing that, so would he from snapping Ink's neck? What was he thinking, of course he would. He couldn't wait to tear Ink limb from limb. Show him that he isn't a force to be pitied. He's not a loser who needs to be comforted as he has an anxiety attack. He is Error the God of Destruction, he can kill whoever he wants whenever he wants. Countless aus have fallen to him, all Au's fear him. Why should he care about one person who pities him? Ink should fear him.

His eyes turned to the sound of a portal opening and he saw the object of his rage step into the white abyss. Ink smiled at Error as he waved his hand, man Ink was happy he got to see Error again. It was so exhausting having to take care of Dream and monitor him, so fucking repetitive. Blue isn't helping either, chatting up a storm with him and asking all kinds of questions. He then had to go back to the Doodle Sphere and get some new clothes and get rid of his vials and Broomie...and...FUCK! He forgot to check other Au's for Nightmare and his lackeys, shit he is going to have to do that later. He sighed slightly in frustration but it melted away at the sight of Error. Wait, something was wrong, he could feel it. He couldn't place it though...

"Hey Error! How you doing?" As soon as those words left his mouth strings shot towards him, he was surprised but quickly dodged out of the way, he went to grab Broomie but cursed as he realized he left Broomie behind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue and he put his arms up in a guard position as strings wrapped around his arms, Ink cursed. He had never fought Error before, and not an opponent who had similar powers like Error, shit. Error threw his arm to the right causing the strings to pull Ink over to the right, Ink was flung as soon as Error pulled his fingers causing the strings to release Ink's arms. Ink landed on the ground hard, he quickly regained his balance and stared at Error in confusion. "E-Error!?" Ink asked, he was scared. Not scared for his life, he could leave if he wanted to, though it might be difficult to get an opening to do so.

"sUrprIsEd?fUck yOu! tHinkINg tHaT yOu cAn ComE tO tHE AntIVOId anD pItY mE. aCt lIkE yOuR mY fRiEnD? tOuGh sHiT! i'M gOinG tO snAp yOuR nEcK anD scAttEr yOur bOnEs acRoSs thE muLItVeRSe sO evEryOne kNowS wHaT a StuPiD pIecE oF shIT yOu aRE!" Error laughed out an insane laugh, and Ink realized once again who he was dealing with. The God of Destruction, even if Error didn't want to destroy Au's. He still was able to do it, Error was extremely bipolar and it was a miracle Error did not snap when he was with Ink. Error once again flinged his strings at Ink, who grabbed his brush and threw ink at the incoming strings. The black ink turned to red and as it hit the strings, the strings turned a charcoal black and smoke came from them as they burned.

"E-Error? What are you talking about...pity!?" Ink was flabbergasted, honestly. He was hoping he would come back to another devastated Error who had to destroy and Au again, he didn't know why he was acting like this. This wasn't Error, and Ink didn't like that. This was one of Error's cover up, a lie. A personality switch, no, a mentality switch. Dream had told him about seeing some before, where Error would be mad and such and then he would become quite, or the other way around..

"sHuT uP!" Error screamed, his voice becoming glitchy with rage as he flew strings at Ink head on again, Ink repeated his attack of throwing red paint, the strings burned but his paintbrush was pulled out of his hands. Ink looked behind him and saw strings wrapping around his arm, with a quick tug they took his paintbrush and brought it over to Error. Error took it and studied it.

"E-Error, please. You don't want to do that..." Ink warned, he couldn't let Error break his paintbrush, he would be at the mercy of Error. And he wouldn't be able to escape. Shit. Error looked at Ink but then looked back at the paintbrush. He smirked as his strings dangled it in the air.

"scArEd nOW? yOU cAnT fIgHT bAcK nOW...tHouGh yOuR aBiliTy iS imPrEssIve. CaRe tO eXplAin?" Error asked, crossing his arms, his eyes holding nothing but malice. A sweat drop ran down the side of Inks face, he had to cooperate with Error. He had to calm him down. Ink nodded.

"Okay...just, don't break my brush. Please?" Ink pleaded, Error looked at him for a second by flicking his fingers upwards and the brush descended upwards toward the endless ceiling. Ink gulped, great. "O-Okay, I can use my paintbrush to use a variety of paints. Each paint has a different ability, the red one can burn things. I-Is that good enough...?" Ink stammered out, Error tilted his head in thought and shrugged.

"nOpE." Error stated as his strings shot towards Ink again, Ink dodged this time and began running away in a futile attempt to get away from the incoming pain. Though he couldn't outrun the strings and they grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, he choked Ink. Ink struggled, putting his hands near the strings around his neck. Though they couldn't kill him since he didn't have a soul, it was painful. And Error would notice he wasn't dying, then he would reach for his soul. If he did so, his plan would be for nothing. Ink desperately tried to scramble for a solution and one came as Error released his hold and let Ink drop to the ground. He landed on the ground with a thud, a crack echoed and he hissed. His arm cracked, not broken which was surprising. 

"E-Error, please. Calm d-down. What did I do?" Ink stammered out, standing up slowly and holding his arm, he glanced at it. Not a severe crack, just a minor injury. He shouldn't worry over such a small crack, he needs to get his brush pack. Right now. Strings wrapped both of his arms but Ink resisted this time, he got up to his feet and attempted to break the strings, he tried resisting the direction the strings wanted him to go in. Though he wasn't strong enough, the strings were more durable than he expected. He was hung in the air, his arms above his head, it hurt. He struggled, but his arms were restricted. He expected Error to do something, anything really. Break his arms, break his ribs, crush his skull, break his paintbrush. He did none of those things instead he stopped, just stopped. Ink was stuck staring at the Destroyer whose eyes were completely black, staring at nothing in particular.

"..." Error was still silent, Ink breathed a small sigh of relief. Might be another mood swing, or personality switch. He just hopes it is a passive one and not one that makes him unstable, Error's fingers moved and strings pulled down. Ink's paintbrush descended down and Error looked at it and grabbed it. The strings released the paintbrush and he examined it.

"wHatS sO spEciAl abOuT thIS pAintBRuSh?" Errors voice was quiet, still glitchy but it was low. Error looked toward Ink, "I mEaN...dOeS iT haVE mAgicAl pOperTiEs fRom YouR'e Au? oR iS iT nOrmaL aNd tHe iNK diFfErEnT?" Error mumbled, his voice going up and down as he glitches out, Ink gulped. He had to be very careful with his words, something not submissive or dominant, nor too neutral. Each one would be very bad.

"It's not the ink that is special...it's my magic..." Ink replied calmly but not submissively, he hoped he didn't hit a nerve somehow. His tone was a little off, shaky and hesitant and he was scared Error was going to pick up on that. Error's eye lights came back, his eyes were aimed at Ink, expressionless. Error stared at him and tilted his head as he snapped the paintbrush in half, Inks eyes widened as Error let the pieces fall to the ground. Errors arms fell to his side, his gaze darkening.

"wHy aRe yOU hErE? wHy cOmE bAcK hErE? wHaT iS yOuR eNDgAmE?" Error asked, his tone serious as he tilted his head examining Ink. He slightly loosened the strings around Ink, still keeping him in the air but relieving the pain slightly, still hurt but not as much. Ink smiled at Error, he might have to name this one Sad Error, shoot he might have to name all of his personalities.

"To tell the truth, I heard about you from Aus. I'm an adventurer you see, I like seeing all of the different Au's but never stayed in one for too long...I heard about you, and I thought there might be something more. Because I don't believe someone can just go destroy things without reason and not be affected...I-I... want to help. I like helping...you think everyone sees you as a monster. Some do, but not everyone. A monster doesn't feel regret or remorse...but you do. And before you say anything else I am not pitying you...and I don't intend to betray you either if you decide to confide in me...I..just want to help. So please..." Ink said, Error looked at him. He avoided Inks' gaze.

"Y-yOu haVE nO iDeA whAt yOu'Re gEttinG iNtO...hOw cAn yOU bE sO TruSTiNg?" Error asked, his strings loosening up and dropping Ink who landed on his feet skillfully. Ink held his fractured arm, he slowly stepped towards Error. Who looked down at his hands, the strings still wrapped around his fingers in an organized mess, some falling to the floor and others disappearing into the void above.

"Perhaps I came here for selfish reasons, but I don't intend to do anything to hurt or harm you. I just want to be friends. I don't care if I get hurt, because what kind of friend would I be to just abandon you when danger comes." Ink started to walk faster towards Error, not sprinting or speed walking just slightly increasing his pace. Error didn't seem to acknowledge his existence just stared at his hands.

"...fRienD...YoU wAnT tO bE a KilLeR's FriEnD?" Error was confused, no that was an understatement, he understood what Ink meant but didn't understand why. Why would anyone hang out with a murderer? He was more comfortable around Nightmares gang because all of them were murderers, some because of circumstance, like Horror or Dust. But he...he didn't choose this but...what did he do to stop himself? Nothing...he continued destroying, he had to to help everyone but he never went to the creator himself, he had tried but always came up with dead ends. He could've tried harder, he could have tried to explain the reason why he destroyed, but he gave up...and continued killing...

"I want to be your friend, the real you. Not anyone else's image of you." Ink said and wrapped Error in a hug, hoping it wouldn't set him off. Error was taken aback, his eyes widened and he hesitantly put his arms around Ink. Ink was weird, Error could touch him and wouldn't be overwhelmed with anxiety. It perplexed Error, but he shouldn't complain. It felt nice, instead of anxiety tormenting his mind, he felt the opposite. All of his anxieties melting away, he closed his eyes and put his head in the crook of Inks neck and shoulder. Ink smelled like paint, and vanille. An odd but pleasant combo, to Error at the least.

He never wanted to let Ink go, it felt so good to have someone hold him, someone to just hold and have hold him. It was an exotic feeling, was this what it was like to be at peace? Ink smiled, his soul fluttering, it was an odd feeling. He didn't have a soul, but at moments he felt like he did. Sort of like a phantom limb sort of feeling, not like he had ever experienced one, well I guess you could say he is right now. But he shouldn't focus on that, he just wants to focus on Error, he smiles. He can't wait to be with Error, all day long. Watching movies, watching that show Error likes, Undernovela?

He didn't care, as long as he could feel emotions when he was with Error he would never leave him. He would keep Error locked away if he had too. He will never let Error go. He slightly gripped Error tighter. His smile fading as his eye lights shake. He loves this feeling, he needs it. He needs more of this, he craves this. But as much as he hated to pull away, it would be weird if they just stayed there as long as Ink had wanted to. He let go of his hold on Error and backed up, he could swear Error looked disappointed for a split second before shoving his hands in his pockets. Ink noticed the strings that adorned the floor were gone, he guessed Error was calm enough to get rid of them.

"...SoRrY...AbOuT thAt..." Error mumbled, his signature glitchy tone making Ink giggle. Not a normal interaction, someone breaking your arm, having a heartfelt conversation and a bad apology. Error buried his face in his scarf, slightly blushing as he realized what a shitty apology that was, how the hell was he supposed to help Ink? He had no experience with first aid and he never really apologized, even in Nightmares group just hanging out with them again was a very good apology.

"Hahaha, dont worry about it." Ink laughed, he reached to grab his paintbrush to heal his injuries when he realized Error broke it. He laughed nervously, " Though can you do me a favor?" Error looked at Ink, looking away before giving a very small nod. "Can...you take me to my Au? Well technically it's not my Au, it's an empty Au that I set up my home in. My paintbrush would let me teleport to the Au but since you broke it..." Error tensed up, he didn't want to be reminded. He didn't like his mood changes, he was aware of it but he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried, it just feels normal.

"...suRe..." Error murmured, he was about to open a portal but he didn't know where to go. It was odd, what kind of Au didn't have any residents? He never stumbled upon one before. Even Outertale had monsters, even though it was mostly empty it still had monsters. What kind of Au didn't have monsters? He had gone through almost every single Au, what is an Au where nothing existed?

"Oh it's called Peacetale, there is only one copy. I know, its surprising." Ink calmly explained, not wanting to set off Error again, that would be fucking bad. Error gave him a confused look, that's....that's impossible. You can't only have one copy of an Au, that's not how it works. What...Error sighed, he shouldnt question it. Nothing makes sense in this Multiverse. Error opened a portal to this 'Peacetale', Ink was right. There was only one copy he didn't have to mentally shift through the codes of each world to find the right one. He looked through the portal curiously and his mouth opened slightly. It was beautiful, a field of flowers filled the meadow, each one a beautiful color belonging to the warm color family, from pink, to peach to orange to red. It took Errors breath away, nearby cherry blossom trees waving at him as the wind blew gently. A nice house sat in the distance, white and pink planks made up the structure. It looked nice, damn he wished the Antivoid was this nice, maybe he wouldn't be so bored all the time.

"...lOoKs NIce..." Error muttered as Ink stepped through the portal and into the Au, Ink stopped. Fuck, eveyrthing may line up perfectly, he turned back to Error. Extending his hand to Error.

"Wanna come?" Error blushed with embarrassment and took a step back, his hands up near his chest, he fiddled with them.

"I MeAn...iF yOu'Re oKAY wiTH ThAT..." After Error uttered those words in a quiet voice, Ink grabbed his arm and pulled him into the Au, Errors portal timing out and disappeared behind him. To say Error was taken aback would be an understatement. Error let out a surprised yelp and fumbled to stay balanced. The first thing that came to mind when Error entered the Au was that it smelled so nice. He felt like he could stay here forever, it felt so relaxing, the anxiety building in his chest washed away. He didn't like going to new places, well he didn't like going into unknown places.

"Hahaha, you okay?" Inks laughter rang throughout the meadow, making Error look down at the ground. He felt embarrassed, anxiety was his best friend. It walked everywhere with him even when he didn't want to hang out, it convinced Error to let it hang with him. He was always on edge, and he didn't like being made fun of. Brought back bad memories, though Ink wasn't making fun of him, it reminded Error of Nightmares gang, some of their condescending questions or mockery.

"sO whAt nOw?"Error asked, not exactly knowing what to do. In his mind being in a field of flowers would be nice, but with someone else, who he barely knows, was...a bit overwhelming. He was thinking about everything. Was he standing normally? Was he acting strange? Shit did he say something wrong? Does Ink hate him now?

"Well I was going to invite you in. Come on!" Ink went up ahead of him and turned back stretching his hand out again. Error hesitantly took it and smiled. A yellow blush tinting his face as he followed Ink.

Hope

" a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen."


	10. Hope

:a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.

Error was dragged into the house by Ink who smiled widely. When Error looked into the house he was taken aback by how...clean it was. It was like someone just moved here, no dust on the tables, no stains on the couch. Hell, no stains anywhere. It was so different from Nightmares castle, where scratches and missing parts of the fucking walls were common. Though it was slightly creepy standing in the house, it was like it was kept clean, but no one lived there. Ink must have cleaned a lot, something that was foreign in Nightmares castle. The only ones that tried to keep it clean were Cross, and sometimes Horror.

Error carefully examined the room, a force of habit from being in Nightmares gang, traps were put around the mansion to "help you stay on guard" as NIghtmare so kindly put it. It was a normal-looking House, medium-sized but still kind of big. The main entryway which Error and Ink both stood in was tiled as was the kitchen but the rest of the house looked like the floor was made out of oak wood. The living room was connected to the kitchen which leads to another area but what cut from Errors line of view due to a staircase leading up to the second part of the house. The living room contained a Tv that sat on a stand that had a small see-through area for the storage of games or movies. An SP4 was next to the Tv, which was turned off as with the Tv, a couch rested across from it, an armchair also rested across from the Tv but at a different angle, to allow people to move between the couch and armchair and sit in either one. A rug was adorning the bottom of the chairs and slightly going under the stand that held the Tv and SP4.

A window was open and light sprinkled in from the outside into the living room, it lightly hit on the couch and armchair making the color on them both seem brighter. A glare ran across the black screen of the Tv, which reflected the window. Adjacent from the Tv was a colorful plant, yellow, red, orange, pink were all colores that wrapped around the plant clinging to it making it vibrant with life. The walls were a light peach, with small white symbols decorating it, peaches, stars, hearts. It looked nice and kind of fit the rest of the room. Though it kind of reminded Error of the Antivoid with how bright and pastely it was (was pastely even a word?) it didn't make him uncomfortable in a weird way, well he never really went into such a bright colored house, Nightmares mansion was so fucking gloomy all the damn time it did kind of make him feel lonely even though it was practically the opposite of the Antivoid, Ink's house was bright like the Antivoid but it felt comfortable and safe.

His eyes left the living room and towards the kitchen, a regular refrigerator and a counter with a white marble top leading to a sink and an oven before stopping at a trash can on the floor, a vent underneath the trash can. That's not right, You shouldn't put a trash can on top of a vent, but whatever. The kitchen didn't have carpeted flooring, instead, it had white tiles. Fucking Stars, why so much white and light colors? It would make anyone's head hurt, but he was used to it when he sat in the Antivoid. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard something running towards him, he looked up the stairs that led to the second floor and saw a cute looking dog on the top. It ran down, barking in excitement, and threw itself on Error. Knocking him down and on the floor, licking Errors face and covering it in a thin layer of slobber. Ink chuckled.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down Sketch. Come here boy." Ink whistled and the dog got up off of Error and ran over to Ik, sitting next to him and looking up. His mouth open as he panted and his tongue rolling out of his mouth. Error groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting piston, and looked at his attacker. The dog had a white coat with back splatters on his muzzle and paws and slightly up on his legs, his tail was fluffy and big as it wagged happily. Ink smiled and extended his hand towards Error, offering to help him up. Error looked away and accepted his offer, lifting himself up with Ink's help. "Sorry about that. Sketch gets really excited about meeting new people, or when i just come back home."

"..It'S fINe..." Ink looked at the dog hesitantly, it was weird. He had gone to so many Au's, some of them Dogs were humans or were treated equal, he had encountered plenty of dog monsters before but no...this kind of dog. He didn tunderstand the concepts of pets, maybe it was the fact he had been to Au's where they were the only one inhabiting the earth or some human dog hybrids...some humans even dressed up as them...what were they called? Furries?

"So, how do you like the house? Sorry if it's so brightly colored. I really like those kind of things." Ink smiled, he walked past Error taking his backpack off and throwing it on the couch, Sketch got up from his sitting position and ran over to Error. Error expecting him to jump on him again tensed up but Sketch just sniffed his sneaker and his leg, which were bandaged. Sketch tried biting the bandages but Error just inches away. He didn't understand what the hell this dog was doing. Why was it sniffing him, and trying to bite him? Who the hell does that?

"iT's oKaY..." Error uncomfortably said, the dog taking another step forward to sniff him again in which Error took another step back. Sketch not taking the hint continued to try and sniff Error, who continued to back away. Ink laughed at the display, he didn't expect to see Error so confused by his dog. Though it would be fun to teach Error the ways of 'modern life' well, more like the modern life the original San's lived in. Other Aus would have no idea what's going on due to such a huge culture shock or their ways of doing stuff in that specific Au. No wonder Error's confused, he hasn't studied each Au, just seeing it on the outside and glancing over the code to destroy it. He can imagine it now, laughing over how Error does not understand or even know how an oven works or how food is made, even wondering why Sketch wasn't talking to him and just making weird noises. Although Error lived with the others in Nightmares castle...mansion....whatever the hell that building was. Though when they talked a while ago Error talked about not understanding cooking, Ink guessed he just was too anxious to ask Horror how that worked, or anyone for that matter. Error must've been really scared to get humiliated to not ask them how basic things work, does Error even know how to use utensils?

"Have you never seen a dog before?" Error looked at Ink with annoyance, well of fucking coruse he has.But he doesnt understand these fucking things. Like stand the fuck up, dont crawl on the ground and shit, like unless your into that. Was this a deformed furry? Or some kind of kinky shit Ink was into? Either way he didn't like it, this dog wasn't threatening but the concept of it was. It was so weird, how the hell did someone like to be on the ground, and how was someone so deformed? Why is his back like that, all four arms on the ground, which are his legs. Why the hell doesn't he have thumbs. Why the hell is he trying to sniff him, why isn't he just talking to him?

"s-ShuT tHE fUCK uP! oF coURsE i HAvE...fUckInG wEirD cREatUrEs..." Error murmured, finally getting grossed out and putting his hand on the dog and pushing it away, which in response the dog barked happily and licked his hand, which caused Error to flinch away. That's so gross, who the hell licks someone when they push them away? Fuck this dog, he might as well end him right here. Error growled back at the Sketch who barked again. "tAlK mOthErfUckEr!" Error yelled at Sketch who just barked in reply.

"Error, Error. Dogs don't work like that. They cant talk." Ink tried to explain to Error what a dog is, befor Error decided to hurt Sketch. Something he will end up regretting later on, or not. Despite Ink watching Error as a pastime, he never got a full grasp on how Errors thinking works. Not to mention how much of a pain in the ass it was to get this whole ruse going with everyone in this goddamn multiverse. Telling Dream that if he met Error both he and Error would corrupt each other, effectively killing each other and unbalancing the multiverse and destroying everyone in it. That was a hard stunt to pull off but it worked, even Nightmares gang believed it. Pulling a stunt to prevent Ink from fighting by getting Error in their gang, it worked in both of their favors.

"whY tHe hEll NOt?" Error asked, Sketch finally stopped. Walking away and into the kitchen where a small dog bowl laid on the ground, lapping up the water. Sketch stopped for a second as water dripped down his black staine duzzle and walked off into the area that Error could not see. 

"Well, this dog was from the original undertale, well a copy of it. He's not a monster dog so he doesn't really know magic. He is just a plain dog." Ink explained as he looked over at the other area which Error now assumes is a dining room, Sketch came back holding a standard orange ball in his mouth, he chomped down on it a few times and each time it let out a squeak. Ink grabbed the ball from Sketches mouth and Sketch ran in the direction Ink was facing, Ink threw the ball over his shoulder and it landed in the living room which caused Sketch to bark and run over to the ball in a hurry.

"A nORmAL dOg? hE doEsNt kNOW mAgiC? DoeSnT hE hAvE a SouL? sO whY CaN''T hE uSe iT? AlSo whY canT hE tALK and whY iS hE pUtTInG a BAll iN hIs mOuTh?" Error looked at Sketch with an expression of confusion and annoyance. Why couldnt he understand what was happening with this fucking dog? Why the hell was it on all fours? Where was his legs, why didn't he talk to Error or Ink? The fuck is wrong with this dude? Ink chuckled, Error really had no idea what was going on. It was kind of funny, seeing the God of Destruction being so confused by the concept of a dog.

"It doesn't work like that, here I will explain it in a little bit, I will be right back. I'm going to go bandage my arm up. Can you just watch over Sketch for about five minutes?" Ink asked Error, walking up towards the stairs and going up it, not waiting for Error to respond. Since Error would most likely decline. Error was about to reply but Ink had already went upstairs, Error sighed and looked over at Sketch who was now at his side, holding the ball in his mouth. Error took the ball from Sketches mouth and Sketch stiffened, getting ready to run after the ball. Error looked at the ball and contemplated throwing it, what did Ink mean when he said it didn't work like that? Whatever Ink will tell him soon enough. So after some hesitation he threw the ball towards the kitchen, which prompted Sketch to run after it, the ball bounced a few times before stopping and Sketch picked it up and ran after Error. Putting the ball down in front of him. Error kind of felt amused, this was sort of fun in a weird way, like it was weird as fuck but still.

"yoUr'E sO wEirD, YoU kNoW thAt?" Sketch barked in reply and Error laughed, a glitchy laugh which would normally unsettle most animals, a small reason why Error did not associate with them. They always were afraid of him, he guessed it was his appearance, but Sketch was different. He wasn't afraid of Error, and really that's a great first impression when meeting Error. Error grabbed the ball and threw it over near the kitchen again. When Sketch went to go grab it Error walked over to the couch and sat down hesitantly, not knowing if he should or not. But his legs were killing him, honestly being sore was worse than the actual wounds. Well to Error's opinion, Sketch ran over to Error and jumped up on the couch, laying down next to Error. The ball wasn't in his mouth so Error assumed he just left it.

Shuffling was heard from upstairs and Error awkwardly sat in silence with this dog. Error took the time to study the surrounding more, and just double check for traps. None were in his line of view and Error relaxed slightly, at least he was reassured nobody was going to jump out and stab him. Though he tensed up again when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Error looked behind him. Ink was there of course but it was a habit for him to not turn his back against someone. Inks arm was back in place and bandages around it. He was in cleaner clothes and had some slippers on. A necklace was around his neck with a star charm, a small area inside of the necklace looked like a lava lamp. It was kind of cool looking, Error had to admit.

"okAy...i...I'M goINg tO gO bAcK nOw..." Error said,d getting up from the comfortable couch, dammit what the hell is this place, it was so cozy and comfortable and carefree, why wasn't Nightmares castle like that? Why wasn't the Antivoid like that? Sketch perked up by Error getting up and jumped down from the couch and by his side. Error looked at Sketch questionably. Did Sketch think he was going with him? This must be a dumb dog, why would someone want to go to the Antivoid, they would just get corrupted and glitched out. Error didn't want anyone to go through that pain like he did. He would break Sketches legs before putting him into the Antivoid.

"Aw, already? How about later? I was going to make dinner, want some?" Ink asked, making Error contemplate the offer. He kind of wanted to stay but at the same time he still didn't know Ink. Yes, they talked that one time in the Antivoid and that was pretty fun but even if someone told you everything about them it would make you more comfortable to be around them. They could have easily lied about those things, Error hates lies. But Ink seemed nice enough, maybe he can just stay here a little longer, might as well enjoy the moment, right?

"yEah...suRe..." Error shrugged, which just prompted Ink to smile, Ink walked over to the living room and went to the tv, opening up the storage area under the Tv and pulling out a remote. He held it out to Error, who was hesitant in grabbing it. Which made Ink remember he might not know what a remote is or what a Tv is. But Ink doubted he didn't know what they were, but rather lacked how to work it.

"Oh yeah. So you turn on the red button on the top to turn on the Tv and use this big button to switch channels, the top to go up the number of channels and the bottom to go down the number of channels. I have a lot so I dont think youll be bored. And the other button opposite of the big button is another one identical, that one lowers the volume and increases it." Ink explained which helped Error's anxiety a little, he had watched Tv before but usually just watched what Horror or Dust was watching. Not really watching what he wanted, except that time he tried to use the remote but Nightmare had to replace the whole Tv, then he blamed Killer for messing it up. Error grabbed the remote and looked at it.

"o-OkAy...thAnkS." Error said the last part quietly as Ink laughed and walked to the kitchen, Error looked at it and pressed the red button with a little symbol on it. The Tv turned on and music started booming through the house, Error quickly pressed the volume button and it got quieter, Error sighed in relief while Ink relaxed. He could have sworn he turned it down to a quieter level but he felt some pride swell up in his chest at Error who learned that fast. He went to the fridge and looked in the fridge to see what he could make, normally he didn't cook, he just made his food but he was practicing over these years so he knows how to cook. But he didnt expect Error to come here today, he expected it to be in a few weeks, but Ink was overjoyed Error was here, though he wished he had more time to prepare.

The fridge was filled with food, but he was debating on what to make. Something not messy, but not bland, he was going through multiple recipes in his head and he couldn't fix on one. Ink finally settles on cheese filled Perogies with spaghetti and garlic bread as a side. Though Error wouldn't be able to eat all of it, leftovers were not a bad thing. So he went to work on handmade making them since it was still technically lunch and he wanted to actually eat at dinner, plus it would be more tasty and no doubt Error would be distracted by the Tv.

Error flipped through the channels, most of the channels had small movies showing off products. Some of them were actually interesting but most of them Error didn't care for. He actually found something that didn't have those small movies and he settled on watching that, Error sat on the couch and watched it, some bunnies were on screen talking and they seemed to be in a prison setting, which Error did not understand. Usually prisons held murderers or arsonists, so why wasn't Horror or Dust in jail? Horror's au didn't have a jail, so if a jail wasn't present within their Au's what was the point in other Au's? Error shook off the rabbit hole he was bound to fall down into if he kept up this thought process and just watched the Tv. They seemed to be talking about another prisoners and how they they were going to "fuck them up" as they put it for snitching on another prisoner and ruining something going on.

It was clear this wasn't the first episode of the show but Error was sucked into it, ignoring the things he did not understand; instead had to resort to context on what was happening. He was momentarily pulled from his thoughts when Sketch jumped up on the couch and placed his head on Error lap, Error froze and got ready to push him off but stopped when it didn't burn. What the hell was going on? First he could touch Ink without feeling like the sky is collapsing and now Sketch? Was he over his phobia?

No, he felt like having an anxiety attack whenever he thought of touching someone else, with the exception of Ink. Error relaxed slightly and put his hand down on Sketches head which made him whine happily, Error smiled and went back to watching the show. Not taking his eyes off of it, it was the first show he has watched except for Undernovela and a little bit of Kitchen Nightmares, but all he could remember was a screaming human and something called an idiot sandwich. He relaxed against the couch and watched the show, despite one of the bunnies shanking another.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting when Ink finally said he was finished making dinner, Error was slightly disappointed but he grabbed the remote that sat on the arm of the couch and was about to turn it off when Ink stopped him.

"What are you watching?" Ink asked looking out of the kitchen and into the living room, some stains were on his shirt from making food. Ink looked at the Tv with confusion. He didn't know what show this was, he just assumed Error would go to Undernovela, but he guessed he found another show. So Error doesn't just like Undernovela, interesting. Error fiddled with the remote slightly.

"itS uM...cAlLeD lIfe sentEncE..." Error nervously said, looking down at the ground. Getting ready to be berated by how stupid it was and how he should watch a good show. Usually people would say the dynamics in Nightmares castle were unhealthy, and they sort of were. But everyone said that, to everyone else that is normal behavior that they either adopted or grew up around. It would be weird if they all of a sudden decided to be nice and asked if they could not corrupt Au's, that's how they would get kicked out of Nightmares castle. And although everyone was mean to each other, they were all a sort of family, since none of them really fit anywhere. So they followed Nightmare and corrupted Au's, and that may be selfish but it was fun hanging out with them. Although he had a lot more personality switches when he was with them, and they were sometimes mean it wasn't like he wasnt mean as well. He did blame Killer for messing up the tv and Nightmare broke his arm, though injuries were common.

"What's it about? I havent seen this sh-...oh crap! I forgot to add something, here tell me about it while I add some parmesan!" Ink quickly realized he forgot to add the parmesan and walked back into the kitchen looking through the shelves to find the stupid thing. Error eyes sparkled for a second before getting ready to explain the plot, it was a bit complicated but it was fun as shit to watch, despite the mass violence. Ink was shuffling through the cupboards and accidentally hit the back of the cupboard by accident and he realized he forgot about the stash he put there, pills lined the small area.The pills could come in handy someday.

Or right now, he glanced back at Error who was stumbling over his words trying to find when to start with it, he quickly took a bottle of Melatonin. It should be enough to knock him out, but too much could be dangerous so he should just grind it up or something. He took out the pill bottle, he put a few in his hands and put the pill bottle back in the wall, putting the fake wall back up and closing the cupboard. He grabbed a knife and used the flat side to flatten it, he did so with the other pills until they were dust. He got Errors plate and put the crushed up pills into the food, and mixed it up slightly. He went into the cupboard again and got some sugar and put some on his plate to not tip Error off.

"-N wHicH mArcY cuT hEr sINCe sHE snItchEd oN thEiR oPerAtION. iN whICh pOpy staRtEd pLannIng rEVEnGE fOR kYliE, siNCe KyliE wAs seNt tO tHe hOspItal aNd wAs AlsO fOUnd Out tO bE pReGnaNt. anD thEy rEveAlEd ThAt kYlIe wAs rapEd bY oNe oF thE guArdS, aND MArcY oUT of ReSpecT helPeD pOpY wiTH hEr rEvEngE pLaN oN thE gUarDs bUt kYliE uSeD thAt tIme wiTh marCY tO stAb heR aftEr thEy foUnd ouT the GuarD that rApeD kYliE. tHouGh aT thE EnD of thAt epISode thEy reVEalEd thAt thE wARden rAped KYliE nOt thAt oFfiCer. anD thATs whErE i LefT oFf!" Error finished explaining the plot of the show so far, after Ink finished putting the sugar on his plate. He pushed the bag of sugar to the wall of the counter, he picked up the two plates of food with steam coming off of the plates, it smelled good and Ink was excited to eat it, something he normally isn't and it was kind of weird to feel without that heavy weight around his chest that carried the vials that helped him feel that.

"Thats...wait what happened?" Ink was confused, what the hell was Error watching and why the hell was he letting Error watch that, This Kylie character got stabbed by...Marcy? It could be interesting, it sounds like you wont be bored by it, but it might be a little too...uh...strong for Ink's taste. He walked over to the couch and gave Error his plate which caused Sketch to stand up and jump down from his position on Errors lap, just like Ink trained him to do. He layed down on the ground and Ink got ready to eat the goodness that rested on his plate. He looked over to Error realy quick who just looked at the food, normally Ink would tell him how to eat, but he probably knew how to. But this was a new food, and that's when Ink realized the Tv was paused. "You know you can continue watching your show right? It sounds interesting." Error looked surprised but smiled and turned on the Tv. Inks soul fluttered and blush ran across his face, he looked away quickly and picked up his fork, digging it into his food as they watched the show.

About one third into the episode, Error had eaten his plate and was swaying slightly, he closed his hands rapidly and rubbed his eyes, probably confused on why he was tired. Ink took his time eating his food, knowing that if he finished his food then Error wouldnt feel obliged to stay, a small habit that Ink picked up on when watching him. Ink glanced over at Error from time to time, waiting for him to fall asleep. Error finally closed his eyes, and shifted slightly before becoming unconscious. Ink grabbed the remote and turned off the Tv. Finishing his plate quickly before putting it on the arm of the couch and standing up. Taking a deep breath and sighing before looking back over to Error who was asleep on the couch, his face seemed peaceful as always when he slept, his mouth slowly open and his chest rose and fell with his breaths. Ink was slightly worried at first, maybe he had put in too many pills or not enough. Too many would make him really sick (which could be useful later on), and too little just wouldn't knock him out.

Ink walked over to Error, and placed his hand under Error's neck and his other hand under his legs. He picked Error up carefully, Error stirred but Ink knew he wasn't going to wake up. He walked towards the stairs and went up them, Sketch got up and followed behind him. He really wasn't planning on making a dog, though he got the idea when reworking the code. When he was gone, Error could have a friend with him. Plus Sketch could help Error lean into the whole touching thing, but it was hard to make it so Sketch wouldn't trigger Error's haphephobia, he had to register Sketch as an object in this Au and tweak his code so Error was touching an object. That might be a small reason as to why Error didn't freak out at first and it kind of tricked Error's haphephobia, though Ink wasn't 100% sure it would work. He was just happy Error didn't freak out, but now he has to take care of a dog along with Error.

Ink stopped in the hallway and opened the 'guest' bedroom with a little bit of struggle due to Error form in his arms. The room was a simple one, with a closet, a bed, and a small nightstand. A small mushroom rug was on the floor and a bookcase was against the wall next to the nightstand. A fan was slowly rotating on the ceiling and the curtains swished slightly due to the wind coming in from the open windows. The bed had a simple big blanket with stripes that matched the aesthetic of the rest of the room, and the pillows were big and soft. He wanted to make it as plain as possible but still have character, since he was going to transform the room with Error into a small space for Error. He walked over to the bed and laid Error down on the bed slowly pulling the sheets down and then over Error, who snuggled deeper into the sheets. Ink smiles happily, it was nice seeing Error happy and his soul skipped a beat when he realized he could feel like this forever. Just him and Error. Forever. He went back towards the door and looked back at Error before turning off the light that the fan emitted. He closed the door, and sighed. Now to wait for Erorr to get up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Error woke up with a splitting headache, he put his hand up to his head and groaned, sitting up. He instantly noticed how he was in a bed, let alone a comfortable one. He looked around the room frantically. It was night time, the room was dark due to this but it wasn't pitch black. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down at the ground. Right, he was in Ink's house, he wasn't kidnapped. That was good. The room was brightly colored but it was dark due to it being nighttime, though you could still see the aesthetic the room took, peach, grey and light grey. Not a bad combo but the walls were just grey. Kind of different from the rest of the room which was either a lighter grey or peach.

Error got up from his position on the bed and went to look for Ink. He really didn't want to overstay his welcome and he already embarrassed himself for falling asleep so suddenly. He didn't know what happened. He was watching the show ( Kylie was back and she was beating up the new inmate Cloey in frustration at Popy who hurt the wrong guard.) when all of a sudden he felt sleepy and even though he tried to stay awake he just couldn't. Normally as soon as he felt tired he would leave but he felt obligated to stay with Ink since Ink hadn't finished his food, he never understood why he did that. Respect? Maybe but now isn't the time to theorize. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked to the door, with help from the light that glowed form under it.

He opened the door and walked into a hallway which led downstairs, Error settled on just going downstairs. Despite his curiosity he didn't want to invade Ink's privacy, or stumble into something he didn't understand and then go ask Ink about it and then cue an awkward conversation on something. So he walked downstairs, slowly. Not wanting to be loud or annoying. Something that you shouldn't do in Nightmares castle, lest you get hit. He made his way downstairs, and looked around. The house was dark and the only light was the porch light outside. So Error walked towards the door, deciding to just see if Ink was out there, if not. He would just leave. He opened the door to the outside and there was Ink, sitting there sketching something on his drawing pad.

"Oh! You're awake!" Ink exclaimed, putting his sketchbook down lightly. He smiled up at Error, who looked slightly embarrassed. Error was about to explain how he didnt mean to fall asleep and he didn't know what happened but he stopped when he noticed the field of flowers. They were glowing with cool colors, blue, purple, and green decorated the field of the once warm colors. The red was replaced with green and the orange was replaced by blue, etc etc. Fireflies were flying around, normally with yellow light but these fireflies had blue, green, and purple lights. Making the scene before him even more beautiful. It took his breath away, it reminded him a lot of River Fall but it was so different, These flowers may even be more beautiful than Echo Flowers. He couldn't speak, he was amazed. Ink noticed and chuckled.

" Like them? They are one of the reasons I moved to this Au. They are really beautiful and apparently they change every season, I haven't been here long enough but already these flowers are beautiful. I decided to call them Sparkling Flowers, since the fireflies like to make them look like they're sparkling." Ink explained, acting like he didn't purposely make the flowers glow, he had to admit it was tricky and he had to use Echo Flower's code as a reference to get them to look right, but he was happy it paid off. Error seems to really like the flowers and that was the only thing he cared about.

"spArkLinG flOWerS...." Error murmured to now one really, he was still amazed by the scene before him and Ink figured it would be a while before he could process that he was just standing there looking at a field of flowers. So Ink just got up and tapped him, deciding to bluff a little since Error was known to just get lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Error. You okay? You have just been standing there for 10 minutes." Ink said, shaking Error slightly which was enough to pull Error out of his thoughts, he blinked for a second before blushing in embarrassment and stuttering before saying sorry. He looked at the field before deciding to sit down next to the chair Ink was sitting in, Ink followed and sat in the chair. Error kind of wanted to stay a little longer, it wasn't like he wanted to leave before he just...didn't know how to be friends with Ink. He hasn't known him for a long time and yes they talked but he was still someone new, he considered Ink a friend right now but did Ink? Maybe, but what if he didn't actually want Error in his house? He just wanted to be nice and right now just wanted Error gone?

"soRrY...gOt diStRactEd..." Error mumbled, still looking at the vat field of flowers, Ink smiled. Error really liked the flowers, and he didn't seem to be in a rush so Ink guessed that he wanted to stay. Which was really good, he wanted that and now he got it. Damn he's ahead in his plan already, He had to go out and talk to Dream soon though. Shit, Dream is still injured. Damn he forgot about that. He had to go back there soon and check up on Dream and tell him about the next part of his plan.

"You know...you can stay here if you want." Ink asked, a little hesitant. He didn't want to scare Error off with being over eager with him. So he wanted to approach this delicately, Ink didn't want to sound condescending so he asked in a low voice. Not like Blue is he was in Ink's spot. Error looked over at Ink with a surprised and confused expression.

"wHAt?" Error asked surprised. Ink would...let Error stay here? No, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He didn't want to be a burden, he didn't want to be a thorn in Ink's side. He didn't want to be hurt again. He looked down at his feet, he was tensed up and he knew Ink noticed.

"I've seen the Antivoid. You know. When you and I first met and such, it seemed really lonely. And I wouldn't be able to stay there all day. So...do you want to stay here? It's fine if you don't want to but, the offer stands. And also. If you think you would be a burden, you wouldn't. It gets lonely here too, even though I have Sketch. It would be fun to have some company..." Error felt a familiar sensation, one of tears. He put his hand up to his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of Ink. This whole situation was stupid, why was he crying? God he was such a crybaby? Why was he crying? Ink started panicking, Did he do something wrong? Fuck Ink was stupid.

"yOu wOUlD dO tHaT?" Error asked, he was able to keep in the tears that had threatened to spill out. He put his head up and looked at Ink, if Ink was joking right now he swears he would fucking snap Inks neck, he doesnt want this motherfucker to joke about that kind of shit. Ink looked at Error, what he says right now will determine whether or not Error will attack him, he needs to choose his words carefully.

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?" Ink said, causing Error to look away and blush slightly. Friends. He has had friends before, Dust, Horror, Killer, Cross, Nightmare, but not one of them had been so nice like Ink was. They were nice to their standards but not actually nice, most people would think that they were more tolerating with Error but Error understood where they came from and that they were being nice to him. But to have someone offer for Error to stay at their house, that was a nonexistent kindness foreign to Nightmares gang. Error closed his eyes, he needed a second opinion, and Inks kindness made Error know his opinion would be a normal one and that's what he needed right now.

"Hey Ink?"

Ink looked at Error in response.

"Should I rejoin Nightmares gang?"

Doubt

:a feeling of uncertainty or lack of conviction.


	11. Doubt

Doubt

a feeling of uncertainty or lack of conviction.

What...what did he say. Did Ink hear Error correctly? Error, wanting to join Nightmare’s gang? What.The.Hell. Did he miscalculate? He knew Error missed Nightmare’s gang, but he wanted to go back? He quit himself so why would he want to go back? Ink had always assumed Error left because he didn't want to deal with the toxic relationships each member had with each other, and did not want to cause misery for others. So why would he want to go back. It didn’t make sense.

“Nightmare’s...gang…” Ink silently spoke. Error looked at Ink, shit. Did he say something wrong, god he never should have said anything. He should’ve just kept his dumb mouth shut. What the hell was wrong with him. Ink hates him now, now Ink knows he is worse than a killer, someone who brings nothing but sorrow where he goes. He is so stupid. Error visibly tensed up causing Ink to snap out of his thoughts and backtrack. “Well, I’ve heard of them. Though it seems the Star sans keep them in check. Despite them being outnumbered. Honestly I sometimes thought some of their actions were just pranks.” Ink forced out a laugh, of course he succeeded in selling the sincerity of it and Error bought it. 

“prANkS…tAHts A fUn ThoUGhT'' Error chuckled lightly, if only it were that simple. Yes, he missed the little family dynamic between the gang but he didn't miss the despair and agony that weighed heavily on each one of them. Nightmare liked it that way, he fed on their agony. Nightmare was selfish, abusive, but when was Error not. When was anyone in the gang not? They all were, in different ways, manipulation, lies, deceit, it was common, natural. Error entertained the thought for longer than he should have to be honest, it was a nice thought. If madness and deceit were replaced by happiness and delight. “HOneStlY, It WOulD bE a COlD dAy iN hElL bEfORe ThaT haPPNEnDS. bUT rEcECnTLY onE oF thE mEmbErs cAMe tO mE...AskInG mE iF i WanTed tO jOIn. I wAs A mEmbEr a LOnG tIme aGO, theY wErE lIke My famILy. I leFT duE tO sOMe coMPlicAted ReAsONs, i...I doNT knOW whAT tO dO…” Error looked down at the ground, he started to slightly shake so Ink expected another breakdown. But Error grabbed his arm and held it in place, desperately trying to not break down in front of Ink again. 

“Well this seems like a big decision, and to be honest. I can't tell you what to do, this is a decision you must make yourself. I can't make you do anything, but I will give you my opinion.” Ink said softly, since intimidating Error would put him under more stress, Error had just opened up to Ink which meant Error felt safe around Ink. That was a very good start and if he just maintained that then he could win over Error in no time. So he tried a neutral approach, “ Error even if the circumstances for you leaving were bad, their fault or not. Even if they were your family, toxic relationships are never good to be in. I don't know if they're nice to eachother, or if they are mean but from what I hear they do then...they arent good people to be around. I wouldn't say they are evil people but obviously they don't have good intentions. And I don't know whether or not they are willing to change, but if you don't feel like what they are doing is right. Then don't join them. Again I know nothing about them and I could be wrong about them, they could be nice people but they got lost on the road of hate, kind of like you...but just know I’m not going to force you to do anything. Choose what you want to do.” Ink hesitated for a second but pulled Error into a hug, Error tensed and gasped softly before he buried his face in Inks neck, Error closed his eyes and hugged him back. 

“t-ThaNKs…” Error softly said, shaking slightly as his hold on Ink tightened. Error hated to admit it but he was scared, scared of what might happen if he even tried to join Nightmares gang. Cross would tell everyone how much he fucking hated doing what he did, it would spread aross everywhere and he would be the laughing stock forever. A killer who hated killing, yet would never stop. Right now the only person he could trust was Ink. And even then he didn't fully understand Ink, but he couldn't dwell on that, if he did then he would spiral again.

“I’m getting tired, I think I'm ready to pass out now.” Ink happily chirped as he let go of Error and stood up. Error was slightly disappointed from the hug ending so soon but he quickly hid it. He tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, guessing he had to go home to the white dull void. He really didn't want to, but he didn't want to be a nuisance. Before he could finish his train of thought Ink yelled out, “SKETCH COME HERE BOY!” he looked at the field of blue, purple, and green and Error saw some of the plants moving and he jumped as Sketch ran up on the porch and accidentally ran head first into the door, Error let out a small laugh even though he shouldn't have. “Shit! Sketch!” Ink ran over to Sketch who seemed unaffected by his endeavour of attacking the door head on and losing.

“i-Is hE oKAY?” Error was trying not to fucking die, he was shaking from how funny it was even though he shoudn’t. He always had a weird sense of humor, and Horror would tease him for it whenever he could. Ink looked at Sketch and wiped away some blood from the dog's nose. Sketch seemed fine, just a nose bleed and he was panting anyway. He seemed unaffected by it so Ink just ruffled his head and stood up.

“Yeah, he's fine. Sketch is just really stupid sometimes. But I love him for it.” Ink opened the door to the house and Sketch ran inside. Error got up and fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie. He was uncomfortable, Error doesn't know why. It's just the way he is, he overreacts every little thing and assumes the worst in all situations, anxiety being his best friend and looming over him every second of every day. Though when he was with Ink it became muffled, sort of how it was when he was having a good time with Nightmares gang. But he had to go now, and he hated it. He wanted to stay here, somewhere where he couldn't be alone with his thoughts, where he wouldn't be alone.

“s-SO i...g-GUesS I shoUlD B-bE gOInG nOw…” Error murmured and Ink tensed up. No, he couldn't let Error leave. They were making progress, he has to keep him here a little longer. If Error leaves then, he will most definitely break down. Ink doesn't want Error to be by himself, if he is then he will most definitely think about Nightmare, that will lead him down a path Ink will not like. It will ruin his plans, damn Horror and Dust. So he ha to find a way to make Error stay long enough so he can forget about rejoining that stupid fucking group.

“Aw, already? It's late, are you sure you don't want to stay over? I mean I hoped you and me could spend some more time together!” Ink joyfully said, putting his hands together. He gave his signature smile. Error sighed in relief slightly, because it would be rude to say no, right? He could stay here without being weird and making Ink uncomfortable. So Error nodded slightly, murmuring an ‘okay’. Ink held the door opened and motioned for Error to go inside, “Ladies first.” Error groaned but entered the house, Ink laughed and followed Error. Closing the door behind him, he looked out the door real quick at the field of flowers, it's sort of funny to think he did all of this for his so-called enemy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightmare briefly looked around the room, golden flowers laid upon the floor and covered the walls. The table in front of him had a simple purple and gold color scheme and on the table sat a teacup with a yellow liquid that rested in the cup. Across from him sat a huge monster, a purple cloak decorating his back and a smile on his features, Asgore. A similar teacup that Nightmare had in front of him was in front of Asgore, though the liquid was more golden than plain yellow. In the middle of the table a plate with biscuits, the middle of the biscuits glimmered in the light that shined brightly through the large windows. Nightmare hated it, such a positive atmosphere was toxic and he had to leave soon, he was getting weaker and weaker every second. Although he couldn’t this was a very important Au, and he would be damned if he decided to leave because it was too positive. He was here to fix that, he was Nightmare. The God of Negativity, he wasn’t a loser unlike his stupid Kumbaya of a brother.

“So my friend, you say that this other ‘sans’ intends to try and destroy the balance of the...multiverse? And you three are trying to stop them, seeking aid from other Aus?” Asgore recalled the information Nightmare shared with Asgore, false info of course. This was a particularly important meeting, hence why Nightmare was here instead of Cross or Killer. This was a particularly rare Au, where Frisk didn't exist. Flowey was the one they were after in this timeline, if they could play their cards right they could get the God of Hyperdeath on their side. Of course Asriel wouldn't be as strong as the God of Death, since being a god in the multiverse is way different than being a god in an Au. Asriel would still be a fine addition. Something the Star San’s wouldn't suspect. 

“Correct, the individuals aren't actively looking for chaos, but they are ignorant. They wish to ignore the balance of the universe and make more Au’s. We have told them time and time again about it but they refuse to believe us. We have no choice anymore but to overrule them and their place in the multieverse. So we ask for your aid in this battle.” Nightmare hated this, he was never formal and he could hear the internal laughter of Killer who was behind him. Killer luckily decided to stay composed instead of laughing and ruining everything, guess killer didn't want to die. 

“I see, that is most unfortunate. Though I would like to talk to you more about it, since I still don’t fully understand. Could you tell me more about this Multiverse, friend.” Asgore hummed, Nightmare reluctantly nodded and opened his mouth to explain it more thoroughly when a small buzzing filled the whole hall. Nightmare looked at Dust who quickly got his phone out and looked at Nightmare questionably. Nightmare just glared, which was enough for Dust to nod and walk away, cursing under his breath. He checked the caller ID and found that the cow was calling him. Didn’t Dust tell him to not fucking call him during this meeting. Dust walked into the hall and closed the door behind him, the walls were plain and simple and there wasn't really anything grand in it. But Dust wasn't concerned with that, he wanted to know what was so important that Cross wanted to potentially ruin this meeting. So he accepted the call.

“What the hell do you want?” Dust hissed into his phone, the other side was silent for a minute before he heard a sigh.

“Dont get your panties in a twist. Dust, I tried to get a hold of Nightmare but he wasn't answering his phone.” Dust tightened his grip on the phone. Cross was so fucking dumb, did Cross have short term memory loss or something because right now hes acting like that stuid fish in that dumb movie. Divorced father goes tries to find his disabled son who was kidnapped, was his name Nemo?

“You dunce, Killer, Nightmare and I are in a meeting with an important Au. His phone is off, I told you this you short term memory loss cow shit.” Dust quietly yelled on the other line, despite the insult Cross didn’t react in his normal angry way. Instead he sighed and took the insult which unnerved Dust.

“Whatever Dust, just tell Nightmare a few things for me. I got that copy of Horrotale to join our side. Also I heard some talk about Ink, apparently he has been disappearing from time to time. Not to his doodle sphere but somewhere else. It might be a new hideout, so tell Nightmare. I’m going to be busy. Don’t forget about it or I will have your fucking head on a stick.” With that Cross ended the call, Dust hissed and shove his phone back in his hoodie pocket.

The nerve of that guy, ever since Error left he has been stuck to Nghtmare like glue, clingy ass fucker. Dust knew Error and Cross were close but Cross was just a bitch, everyone had their own way of dealing with Error leaving. Nightmare acted like Error wasn't ever apart of the gang, Horror watched different shows to distract himself, Killer well. Killer was Killer, he coped with it the best, and by that he was just apathetic, Dust just became more violent when dusting others. Cross, became bitchy and clingy.

“Cunt…” Dust murmered, he fiddled with the drawstrings on his hoodie. He missed Error, Error was a very unique character in the group. He was funny, really aloof but he did his job well, he fit in more than any of the members. His resignation came out of nowhere and shocked everyone, of course Nightmare was pissed off and no one was allowed to talk to Error. Nightmare was a lot more distant now than before. He didn't join in on things the group did and just sat in his office, until the day he told us his plan.

Everyone was on board since it was something to do and they didn't have to sit there waiting for something to happen. He was really happy though when he and Horror met Error again, he didn't know why Horror asked Error if he wanted to join. He couldn't, Nightmare wouldn't let that happen, but it hurt when Error mentioned 9-03. Dust’s not an emotional person, but mentioning his papyrus hurt. His Papyrus had started to become verbally abusive towards him, and telling him to do things he didn't want to, like kill Horror. It's not like he wasn't used to it but it hurt coming from Papyrus. Even though Papyrus was dead and wasn't actually there he only told Horror and Error, if he told Nightmare he was just say ‘get over it’. 

Error and Horror were starting to even steal meds from different Au’s to help Dust. Giving him antiphycotics which he was against at first, since it might interfere with his personality. But Papyrus disappeared, it was weird not having him hover around but it wasn't good for his mental health. Its actually funny, he was a mass murder yet he was worried about his mental health. It's the last thing he should be worried about, yet here is, standing in a hallway helping Nightmare use an Au for his own gain. Not even what anyone in the group wanted, what he wanted. Dust sighed, grabbing his phone again and turning it on.

A red and black screen shined off the screen and, it looked like something you would see off the dark web, a scribbled red eye was in the middle. Dust didn't have it on there for a particular reason, he just thought it looked cool. He unlocked his phone, and the screen changed. The wallpaper showed him and Horror taking a selfie, Horror took that picture and Dust just wanted to get the massacre over with, bodies laid in the background and blood were on both of them. He smiled, Horror really was the best. He felt his spirit lifting up slightly, getting ready to turn his phone off when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. 

Was that a glitched area in the Au? Dust put his phone back in his hoodie pocket, and focused on what he was seeing. It looked like a cat, but only made out of red and white pixels, you could barely see it because it was hiding so well. It was looking at him, well it didn't have eyes but it just looked in his direction. Dust didn’t know what that was, he had never seen anything like it. What was it doing here, he stepped forward to get closer and immediately the thing ran off. Dust had just blinked and it was gone, Dust ran after it and turned the corner. Nothing in sight, that thing was fast. Was Dust hallucinating or something. He had seen every creature in any variation of Au, so what was that. While in thought he tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing here? Trying to find a place to jerk off or something?” Killer snapped Dust out of his thoughts and he turned to him. “We finished everything here, Nightmare told me to come get your dumb ass. What the hell took so long anyway?” Killer crossed his arms in annoyance. Dust looked back at the hallway one last time and turned towards Killer, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

“Nothing, just thought I saw something. Cross called me and wanted me to tell Nightmare some bullshit. Motherfucker couldn't even wait till we were done here.” Killer nodded and walked away towards the hall, expecting Dust to follow, which he did but not before looking back once again in the hall. It was there again, that thing. Red and white pixels in the shape of a cat but not quite, perhaps he should see what that thing is before telling Killer or Nightmare. Maybe Horror would help him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ink sat in the kitchen, it was early in the morning and he was working on his laptop. He didn’t really need a laptop to do his job but it was a great cover. Ink could just say he was scrolling through, he was recently trying something new. To keep an eye on Nightmare and his posse, it will help him know things even when he is here. The Ammiba should be coming back soon, he sent one off the see Dust for a test run, the results should be coming back. Ink was currently trying to find a place to hide the app he installed in the laptop, perhaps he could disguise it as a normal app. Use some coded language, perhaps find some key words to help him learn what's happening even when Error is right next to him. Or if Error gets curious and snoops through Ink’s apps and files.

He should find a way to access the app even when he's not on his laptop though. It should be relatively easy, but he should find an excuse for being on his laptop recently, let alone being on an app all the time. Perhaps he could install this onto his phone, but right now he needs to make more of them so he can stay on top of current events. But it's not like they can fill in for him, he will still have to go see Dream (even if he was an inconvenience now).He would also have to fight some more battles with Nightmare before he could open the curtain for the main event, his death. Ink closed the window of the app and opened up some other app, he had spent his time last night developing the app and working on some entries of his ‘adventures to other au’s.’ Helping legitimate his claims of being an adventurer, he glanced up at the stairs as Error carefully walked down. He seemed hesitant but that was expected due to Error's timid attitude.

“I-iNK? yOu ThErE?” Error questioned, looking around before spotting Ink. Error smiled at Ink and made his way down the rest of the stairs, Ink returned it but before Error could say anything. Sketch ran inside the house from outside and jumped up on Error, successfully knocking him down. Error landed on the floor being mercilessly attacked by the dog, Sketch continued licking his face as Ink laughed.

“Guess he missed you for the seven hours you were asleep for.” Ink chuckled and looked back at his laptop before taking out the USB. He put it in his pocket and got up from his seat, picking up his laptop and putting it under his arm, heading over to the dining area and putting his laptop on there, where it would be less likely to fall off. He went over to Error and grabbed Sketch by the collar. “Come on Sketch, time to get off of Error.” Sketch was reluctant but moved away and decided to just sit next to Error who sat up, wiping away some of the drool on his face. Error looked at Sketch and gave him a brief smile causing Sketch to break free of Ink’s grip and pounce on him again.

“AaAaaAaaaAAAAHHHh'' Ink couldn’t help but laugh , the fact that this God of Destruction is being mercilessly attacked by this 65 pound lab. It was hilarious, and it filled Ink with that new feeling, happiness, not that fabricated shit the vials made him feel. Genuine emotions, he didn't know how this happened. Error wasn't different from anybody else, maybe it was the fact he shouldn't exist, maybe it was the fact that Error was the opposite of him, maybe it's what others call a Savior Complex. But who cares about that? What matters is that Error is here, and it will be that way forever.

Guilt Trip

: making someone feel guilty so that guilt acts as an incentive to think or behave a way they normally wouldn't.

This story was originally on Wattpad, I posted a Q/A on there so if people had questions they could just ask me and I would answer them. So below is questions and answers from them, so if you would like to know more about the characters then please read, if not. Then there is nothing more to this chapter.

\\\\\Why is ink doing what he's doing? Does he love him or just using him? Is he really trying to be generous and kind to Error or is it just an act?///

Ink is a very weird character in this book for me. So let's break it down. Ink only cares about Error, Error is the endgame here. Ink only wants Error but because there are alot of other people that can take Error away and who hate Error, he needs a plan to keep Error with him. And at the same time Error has to choose to be with Ink, Ink can't just force Error to be with him. And yes his feelings are mostly authentic but remember the endgame is Error so he will manipulate Error in any way shape or form to get his goal.

\\\\\why doesn't ink or error recollect fighting eachother?///

Ink and Error have only fought once, and that was a very very long time ago. I don’t want to get into the details but think about it like this, do you remember the name of the person you first met in kindergarten? No, in that moment they may seem important but in the end you won't remember them. It's the same way with Ink and Error, Error does not remember Ink because it's been so long and Error did not see Ink as an important person at that moment. Plus Ink wasn't there for very long but I will get into that later in the story.

\\\\\Is Ink a Yandere or something?///

Very much so, although the term Yandere is very much overused, So I tried to make this as original as possible. Well as original as it can be while sticking to the base of Inks characters. Ink is not the traditional Yandere, he wants to avoid killing people but he won't hesitate to do it. He doesn't have a problem with manipulating people around him but Ink is not insane. Like he has a conscience and he knows what he's doing is wrong,the only thing that makes him do what he does is his apathy.

\\\\\If Cross was gone somehow, would Error rejoin the gang?///

Okay, that's a tough question, though if Horror and Dust tried helping him and they got Killer in on it. That's a yes, he would try to rejoin if Horror and Dust encouraged him enough. Although he would be very very anxious with talking to Nightmare since the last time they spoke Nightmare wanted to make glitchy pancakes

\\\\\Why did Horror suggest Error come back to the Gang? It confused me why he even brought it up.///

Well, Horror and Error were best friends. Horror does care about Error a lot and so does Dust. Horror does know about Error’s destructive habits with himself and so he does want to help Error. But Horror doesn't exactly know how, it was in the moment and he saw an opportunity to have his friend back. So he suggested it, pure emotion ladies and gentlemen, it can make you do crazy things.

\\\\\What does Error feel about Ink-///

Ah let's see here, Error is slightly intimidated by Ink but it's starting to trust him from where we are in the book right now. For him it feels nice to have a friend who doesn't curse all the time and it is more wholesome for a lack of a better word. But at the same time he feels as though something is wrong with Ink, like who can be so happy all the time and Error has a lot of paranoia. So to break it all down, Error likes Ink as a friend, is paranoid that Ink has an ulterior motive(which he does) is slightly suspicious but takes his chances to be friends with Ink.

\\\\\lie be told///

Yes, the title of this book is comedic irony. Everyone in this book lies at one point and everyone is going to lie. And that's on everyone having fucked up personalities and motives :D

\\\\\So I'd like to ask, but this may seem like a give-away too, but could ink be an obsessive person towards error? As his thoughts and actions building up to this point are showing those signs... Well hes not done any killing for error so can't quite say yandereism but that's why I choose obsessive.///

That's a good question, you could say he is obsessive because he is but he is both. He is both yandere and obsessed, his thought process is always on Error, also he has killed for Error. He killed everybody in an Au to make Peacetale. Ink is more manipulative and cunning though than the stereotypical yandere, he won't go out of his way to kill unless it's necessary.

\\\\\Another question I have is, when will nightmare see that... Maybe error might be involved with the creator? And he [error] doesn't know it yet.///

Ah I cannot answer that, that would be spoilers.

\\\\\Also, is it possible that nightmare will have the same tendency to want error for himself [like ink does] and try to get him back?///

Nightmare is weird when it comes to Error, he is yandere but at the same time he is in denial about it. That's why he isn't doing anything. He hurt Error because he was made about him leaving but is in denial and uses the excuse, “it looks bad on the gang.” Though once he realizes his feelings for Error...lets just say it's gonna be a shit show.

\\\\\Is anyone important gonna die in this book or did someone already did and I didn’t know///

Nobody has died yet but yes, people will die. There will be major character death, but I’m not telling you who, since that would be spoilers.


End file.
